


Allison’s Eyeliner

by CosmicBrownie



Series: The Hargreeves Kids (Pre-Season One Fics) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Boys in Skirts, Comics Inspireed, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Smut optional to the story, no beta we die like ben, superhero action, “Prescription” Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: (Revised summary)Life at The Umbrella Academy becomes a lot easier when you have your sisters by your side, whether to fix your eyeliner, help you with your crush, or save your family from evil!(Vanya, Allison and Klaus centric fic in which they explore style and pursue boys. The series it's marked under has nothing to do with the plot.)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Hargreeves Kids (Pre-Season One Fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892047
Comments: 94
Kudos: 250





	1. The Closet

Allison was ecstatic. She had just done a fabulous audition for a few major casting directors, to be met with a glowing review. And she didn’t even have to rumour them once. Even Reginald seemed proud of her when he passed her in the hall, a small smile hiding in his eccentric beard and mustache.

She skipped down the stairs two at a time, ready to tell Luther all about her performance, when he stopped short at the end of the hall.

Her door, which she was sure she had left closed, was halfway ajar. Her trained self-defense instincts kicked in as she hushed down, creeping with deathly silent steps toward her room. She listened for a moment outside. At first, she didn’t hear anything, and then something stirred. And then...humming? 

Klaus.

She peeked in, to see, to her surprise, her brother emerging from her closet, wearing one of her skirts. He marched in front of the mirror, twirling, posing and admiring his appearance. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

She crept in, out of the way of the mirror, and watched him for a moment. He stood, staring down at his figure in the mirror from every angle.

“Hey Klaus.” Allison suddenly said very loudly, intentionally startling the boy. “What’s up?”

Klaus wiped around, surprised and wide-eyed. When he saw Allison, he relaxed, posing in the doorway of her closet.

Allison smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. “Nice skirt.” she remarked, joking. “Where’d you get it?”

“This old thing?” Klaus laughed, posing in the skirt he clearly knew wasn’t his. “Got it from a sister. Thought I’d throw it on.”

Allison laughed. “It looks nice, actually.” she admitted honestly. “But I have to ask...what...?”

Klaus now knew he had to be serious. He relaxed his comical pose and looked at his feet. He sighed, voice and refrain now smaller “I-well. I’ve b-been curious. About myself. About my interests. And I...well, I’ve always really wanted to try one of these on.”

Allison sat down on her bed, listening to Klaus explain. Her eyes grew soft as she watched him slowly recoil his usually carefree demeanor, nervousness obvious.

“I...this is weird. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for going through your closet while you were out. I’m sorry, I’ll go.” He said, seemingly cringing and upset with himself. He picked up his shorts off of the floor and quickly headed back into the closet, not looking at Allison.

Allison sprung to her feet, rushing to her brother as she replied “No wait! Klaus, it’s okay! Hey, stop! Klaus, it’s fine. Really!”

He shook his head and covered his face in his hands. “I-god. I don’t know why I wanted to try it on.”

Allison enveloped her brother in a quick and warm embrace, saying “Klaus, it looks good. I would have preferred that you asked me first, but I’m happy to help you explore your fashion sense.”

Klaus hugged her back as he replied “But...when I asked Ben, he said skirts were for girls, and he had never heard of boys wearing skirts. Then I asked Diego, and he said it was-“

He suddenly cut off. Allison broke away, looking at him in the eyes, searching for the end of that sentence. “What did Diego say?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow, a hand poised on her hip. She was in figuratively-big-sister mode.

Klaus looked away, mumbling something.

“What was that?” she asked to no response from her brother.

“Klaus.”

“He said it was gay!” Klaus said, turning away and plopping down on the bed in a huff.

Allison took a moment to think, then retorted, taking a seat by her brother, “Well, for all Ben reads about the world, he knows a surprising amount of nothing about it, and as for Diego, he can suck my dick.”

Klaus laughed, turning to her with a smile. Only then did Allison realize he was starting to tear up.

She grinned. “He’s too thick to process anything outside his tiny window of the world. I mean, yesterday he got in an argument with Luther about whether or not the moon landing was real. And he didn’t even know which side he was on by the end of it. Everything that blockhead does is a better-than-you front.”

Klaus laughed again, which made Allison feel warm. He wiped a single tear and sniffed.

“I mean, shoot, his sexuality is probably a front. With how often he brags about his fangirls and everything, he’s probably gay too. Plus, he’s obsessed with Freddie Mercury to a strange degree.” she giggled, looking for another reaction from Klaus.

But this time, Klaus frowned, swallowing hard. Only then did Allison realize her mistake.

“Not that I’m saying you’re gay, Klaus! Or queer! Or anything! I just-“ she tried to explain defensively, internally hitting herself.

Klaus cut her short. “It’s okay, Alli. Really. It’s pretty obvious.”

Allison grew still. “Wait, so...”

Klaus nodded, smiling at his sister, who’s eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around him, cooing “Aw, Klaus!”

She held him in her embrace as she said “Klaus, I love you. And I’m happy that you know, and that you told me. Of course, I always suspected.”

“Me too.” Klaus joked. Allison laughed, sitting back on her bed. “Screw Diego. Even if wearing skirts was ‘gay’, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Really?” Klaus asked, unsure.

She nodded. “Absolutely nothing. You’re just exploring your style. And I’m glad.”

“Thank you, Allison.” Klaus sniffed, smiling warmly at her.

“Of course, Klaus. Now, you wanna try on some of my nicer clothes, instead of this ugly academy uniform piece?” she asked, hopping up and crossing over to the open closet.

Klaus followed her. “Hey, I like it! Very gothic schoolgirl chic. Real dark academia.”

“Whatever.” she laughed.


	2. Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes?” Diego asked, impatiently. Vanya shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she here for again? Damnit. Her heart began to race.

Vanya had had enough.

Her walls rumbled with the muffled noise of thumping drums and electric guitars. Next door, Diego was playing his ridiculous rock music, as always.

It was annoying when it was in the afternoon while she tried to study. It was more annoying when it was at night when she was trying to fall asleep. But playing it that loud through the walls while she tried to practice her violin? Vanya had to draw the line.

“This is ridiculous!” she had complained to Five the day before. “He plays it so ridiculously loud all day. He has no respect. Why Dad let’s him play it so loud while being so strict with him on everything else is beyond me.”

“Because Diego fights him on everything else. I suppose the old man is tired. So he lets him have one thing that he’s not going to even try to control.” Five said in return, shrugging nonchalantly.

Vanya sighed. “I just wish he would tell him to keep it down. I’m so tired of it.”

“Well why don’t you do something about it? Try taking to him yourself?” he replied, not looking up from his notebook where he was scribbling equations as if in a trance. 

“I...” Vanya began quietly, but she hadn’t responded. Talking to Diego of all people? The thought was crazy. She could have worked up the courage to complain to Allison, Ben, Klaus, Five or even Luther.

But Diego?

No. Something about talking to Diego, or even looking at him made Vanya melt into a puddle. Anytime he spoke to her, she felt her tongue twist and her heart beat right out of her chest. He was too intimidating.

But she thought about her conversation with Five as she stood outside his door. Five was right. If she wanted something done about it, she would have to do it herself. Her hands fidgeted nervously, but her mind was determined. Her stomach turned in knots as the familiar sense of anxiety crept in. She was finally going to say something to him.

She knocked gently on his door, twice. But she reasoned that with how loud the drums were crashing, her knock went unnoticed.

Louder.

She knocked again. She took a couple steps back, expecting it to fly open at any second. Her whole body braced for something to happen.

But nothing did.

Louder.

Annoyance overwhelmed Vanya now as she pounded on the door, surprised with the momentum she had built. The thump was surely loud enough to hear this time.

All of a sudden, the music stopped playing. The familiar click of the CD player followed, and two noisy feet made their way to the door, louder and louder.

And louder.

The door swung open in an instant. In the doorway stood a very grumpy and annoyed looking Diego, a knife in his hand. He looked Vanya up and down, groaning when he saw her. “What do you want, Vanya?” he asked, in a way that was clearly trying to sound menacing but missed the mark. His annoyance was genuine however.

“I...I’m...” Vanya suddenly forgot how to speak. She wracked her brain trying to recall the reason she was there. She felt Diego’s eyes burning on her face, bearing into her like a hot beam. She looked away, trying to put his face out of her view and remember what she was trying to say.

Diego sighed, leaning against the doorframe. He cocked an eyebrow, impatiently anticipating her response. Normally, Vanya knew, he would have just slammed the door by now had it been Luther or Pogo or Klaus. But he stayed, waiting, making her heart thump, louder and louder.

She looked just past him, into his room where she saw his Iron Maidens posters plastered on the wall and remembered. Her eyes fell to her shoes. “Can you please keep the noise down?” She squeaked, disappointed with how timid it came out. “I’m trying to practice.”

Diego paused, making Vanya look up to meet his gaze. He scoffed. “No.” 

Turning swiftly back into his room, he slammed the door in her face, and in a moment the music resumed playing, louder now than before. 

Typical.

Vanya exhaled, feeing her face get hot. Despite how she burned as she returned to her room and packed up her music equipment, she didn’t ask him again. She’d simply play in the library instead, Reginald be damned. She might find Five in there, too, and he might even want to stay and talk with her. Everything would be fine. She’d try again tomorrow.

-

And so she did.

The next day, just as she picked up her violin to play, the music began again. Right on schedule. This had to be on purpose now.

Vanya set down her violin and crossed the room to her wall. Pressing her ear against it, she could just make out the thump of Diego collapsing into his bed. The music, which was more screaming and crashing than melody, turned up louder. She recognized it too, as the band AC/DC.

She huffed. Wasn’t he supposed to be training?

She charged out of her room, determined to keep her goal in mind and succeed this time. This time, she would knock loudly the first time and get his undivided attention. This time, she would look him straight in the eyes and demand he turned his music down instead of ask. This time, she wouldn’t forget her mission the moment that he looked her with those dark eyes, and that stern, steady face with a chiseled jawline and dark, handsome features and that damned cocked eyebrow and smirk and-

“Yes?” Diego asked, impatiently. In the time that she was fantasizing, he had appeared in the doorway, firm and upset and crossing his arms. Vanya shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she here for again? Damnit. Her heart began to race.

Diego looked somewhat disheveled. He’d stripped himself of his blazer, sweater and tie, and his untucked shirt was slightly unbuttoned. He was panting slightly, a blush covering his cheeks and a crazy, glazed look in his eyes. He took a hand through his hair, unkept already. Behind them, Diego hadn’t bothered to turn off his music this time, and it was making Vanya’s head spin.

“Are you alright? Training bad?” Vanya asked, despite herself. Already she’d forgotten and abandoned her mission. Her heart beat louder, and louder.

Diego exhaled deeply. “What is it now, Vanya?”

She fumbled with the buttons on her coat. “Hey, speaking of which,” she asked, ignoring his question. “Aren’t you meant to be training right now with the others? I thought Dad scheduled some more combat lessons after Allison got kidnapped by that crazy guy.”

Diego indulged her. “Yeah. But I’m already a pro at that stuff, Vanya. So I got out early.”

Vanya nodded. “Oh, okay.” That didn’t sound like their Dad at all to let him go free, and she guessed that he was lying. She tried to take a few breath to still her nerves, and her ever-increasing heartbeat.

“Let me guess.” Diego said. “You’re here because of...this?” He gestured behind him, where Brian Johnson screamed through the speakers. 

She nodded. “Please, Diego.”

He softened for a second, then resumed his cold stance. “No.” He repeated, like the day before. “Not happening.”

“Diego!” She yelled angrily as he slammed the door again. She let out a weak cry of frustration, stomping her foot as the music turned up louder from inside his room.

She grabbed the door handle, twisting it to no luck. It was locked. That bastard.

“Diego!” She screamed from the other side of the door, trying to shout louder than his music. There was no response.

Just as she turned in a huff, seething and disappointed, ready to give up, she heard a familiar sound.

“Five?” She called down the hall as a crackle of light and force sounded from the other end. Five turned the corner, nodding at Vanya when he saw her.

He teleported by her side. “Hi, Vanya.” He said.

“Aren’t you meant to be training?” She asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Aren’t you meant to be practicing?”

She chuckled “Touché. But I’m not practicing right now because of-“ She gestured to the door in front of her. Five nodded, realizing and understanding.

“Still no luck then?” He asked, to Vanya’s murmur of agreement as an answer. He checked his watch, a casual habit of his. He sighed. “Leave it to me.”

“What?” Vanya asked, looking at Five as he teleported away.

Within the room, she heard a shriek. The music shut off, leaving just the sound of things rustling in Diego’s bed, and Diego shouting angrily at Five. In a few moments, Five returned to Vanya’s side. He looked like he was trying desperately to keep his calm demeanor, but failing. His wide eyes and quivering lips gave it away.

“Five, what happened?” She asked.

Five turned away, not looking at her. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Problem should be solved now.” He said, voice cracking as though he was fighting either a laugh or a cough.

Vanya smiled. “Thank-“ But Five warped away before she could finish thanking him. Immediately after, the door swung open.

“Y-you two-a-a-a-are....y-you!” Diego stuttered out, angry and confused. Somehow, he looked to be in even more disarray than before. Vanya stepped back. 

“Diego, I’m sorry, what-“ Vanya squeaked.

Diego slowly calmed down, his stutters becoming more quiet. “D-don’t do that again.”

She crossed her arms, building up some confidence as she took a deep breath. She tried to look taller and put her chin up, though she felt like a sheep in wolfs clothing. “Well, next time, turn down your music when I ask you nicely. I need to practice.”

Diego tucked his shirt in and adjusted his shorts uncomfortably. He tucked his hair back, composing himself too. “Fine. Truce. I’ll keep it down, and you don’t use our freaky brother to barge in on me, deal?”

He held out his left hand, then immediately withdrew it. Then he held out his right hand for Vanya to shake it.

Vanya grinned in satisfaction. The thumping of her heart got quieter and quieter. “Deal.”

She took his hand, shaking it firmly.

“One more thing.” Diego said, as Vanya turned to leave. She turned back around to look at him as he spoke.

“Don’t knock on my door or enter my room when I’m listening to AC/DC.” Diego said, seriously. He looked at her sternly, holding his gaze.

She felt her cheeks get hot. Nodding, she turned back around and practically dashed to her room.

Next door, AC/DC turned back on, quieter.


	3. Greg Brady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus reveals his first, and former, crush to Allison, and it’s one of their brothers, and Vanya finally finds out why to never knock on Diego’s door when he’s listening to AC/DC. It’s not cause he was exercising...

“Hey Klaus.” Allison said over the light music playing on the radio. Some girlish pop song. “I was wondering something.”

Klaus turned, his newly painted eyelashes fluttering as he blinked at her. He was painting his nails black as Allison was applying some lipstick. The two were relaxing together as they had begun to do in their free time, Klaus at her Vanity and Allison on her bed, beauty items scattered about the room between them.

“Yes?” Klaus hummed, blinking more. His sticky mascara made it look ridiculous. He was still getting used to wearing it.

Allison shifted, setting down her mirror and closing her lipstick. “If it’s not too personal...how did you realize you were gay?”

Klaus smiled, looking away like he was recalling a fond memory. “Oh, hah, well actually, it’s not that cute of a story.”

Allison tilted her head. “Tell me. I won’t judge.”

Klaus looked at her, looking in disbelief.

“Klaus.” She whined, pouting.

“Fine. While masturbating. I kept accidentally thinking of dicks instead of boobs, and then it wasn’t quite on accident.” Klaus said, confident and satisfied with himself as he swiped some nail polish over his pointed pinkie.

Allison laughed. “Eww!”

“You asked!” Klaus giggled.

“Well forget I did.” She chuckled. “You’re gross.”

“Oh, so you’re telling me you haven’t?” Klaus asked.

Allison was silent, making a face as she looked away.

Klaus chimed. “That’s what I thought!”

Allison smiled. “Okay, well I was assuming you’d tell me about a first crush or something, dummy.”

Klaus shrugged. “You wouldn’t have wanted to hear that either.”

Allison’s expression changed. “Why not?” She asked, curious.

Klaus stopped, setting his globby black nail brush back in the tube. He chewed his lip. “Really? Are you sure? You’d judge me for it.”

“Klaus, my first crush was on a boy from The Brady Bunch. It can’t possibly be worse.” She said, comforting and teasing.

Klaus laughed. “Really? Which one? Was it Peter? You know, he was always kind of cute.”

Allison thought. “If I tell you, you have to tell me yours!”

Klaus smirked. “Fine. Deal.”

“Okay...well, it was Greg.” She admitted, cringing very visibly.

Klaus threw his head back laughing in response. “For real? Alli, no!”

She hid her face in her hands, muttering “Shut up!” She buried her face in her pillow as Klaus roared.

“What was it about him, Three? The hair? The charming older look?” He teased, joining her on the bed.

Allison rolled over, revealing her beaming face. “Shut up. I was young.”

“I’m just teasing. He’s actually not that bad.” Klaus said, laying down next to her and blowing on his wet nails. 

Allison sat up a little. “Okay, now you have to tell me yours.”

Klaus stopped. “Oh, yeah, forgot about that part.”

“Well?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Klaus asked, looking worried.

Allison’s heart skipped a beat. She was being entrusted with a secret, now. And she had to keep it. Surely, she held out her pinky.

Klaus smiled and wrapped it in his. “Okay...well, it was actually someone from the academy.”

Allison’s eyes grew wide. Then she joked, lowering her voice, “Was it me?”

Klaus giggled. “Yes.” He said sarcastically, then grew quiet. “No, it was, it was Diego.”

Allison’s jaw dropped, then remembering what her father would tell her about closing her mouth, she immediately shut it again. “Oh.”

Klaus was quiet, still and nervous. He looked down at his nails, picking at the spot of nail polish that had gotten in his skin and then dried. 

Allison shrugged. “That’s still not worse than Greg Brady.” She muttered, breaking the silence. Klaus wiped around, laughing, and he hit her with a pillow.

-

It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was a tiny detail, just a little note she had made. So why was she still thinking about it? She couldn’t help but give in to curiosity, letting herself wonder about that little thing Diego had said for days.

“Don’t knock on my door or enter my room when I’m listening to AC/DC.” His warning echoed in her head, taunting her.

Why not? Why AC/DC?

She sighed, closing her book on Ancient Mesopotamia. Despite the looming anxiety over the quiz on it tomorrow, she couldn’t bring herself to read another word. It was simply hopeless. Five had been kind enough to lend her his book, in which he highlighted everything important and scribbled a myriad of incoherent equations and notes in the margins, but it didn’t do her much good. She couldn’t focus enough to continue any longer, and her sleepiness was starting to get the best of her. She’d read over the marked page a million times and still hadn’t retained a thing.

Her mind wandered to the argument a few days before, in which Diego had told her the warning. She thought about how disheveled he looked, how Five wouldn’t tell her what he found Diego doing, and how Diego had screamed. It didn’t make sense.

Vanya rolled onto her side, shutting her eyes and letting the book in her lap fall off the bed.

It wasn’t that big of a deal. No, it wasn’t a deal at all. It didn’t matter. There was nothing to figure out. She shouldn’t care.

But still...why?

Diego had been listening to AC/DC that day. What was he doing in there? Just up to his usual brooding? Singing along perhaps? With how loud and emotional it was, she wouldn’t be surprised by either, really. Diego was probably just rocking out.

Her sleepy imagination, picturing Diego miming the words to Back in Black as he jumped around his room was interrupted abruptly by the low rumble of music next door. A guitar was strumming. Then just as soon as the guitar began, so did some drums, then a voice. She recognized the iconic tune immediately.

Highway to Hell.

AC/DC.

She took a deep, frustrated breath and grabbed a pillow. Sandwiching her head between her two large pillows, she managed to block out the noise slightly.

The chorus began, thundering through the walls in a muffled roar. Vanya threw off her pillow, fed up and frustrated. What had happened to their truce? She considered bothering Five for help, just to show she could break her side of the deal too.

She crept into the dark hallway, the song louder now than before. Silent as a shadow, she kneeled in front of his doorway, careful not to make a sound. His thundering music continued, until the chorus ended and it got slightly quieter.

She pressed her ear against his door, listening for perhaps his voice echoing the words, or some thumping feet, or even the constant sound of scraping, sharpening knives. At first, there was nothing. 

Then she heard him. Tuning out the sound of the electric guitars and thumping rhythm of the song, she could faintly make out his voice. He seemed to be struggling. He was choking out incoherent, breathless noises between pants and gasps. 

Maybe he was just exercising. She wouldn’t put it past him. He was weird and had some strange habits and routines. Exercising at midnight could easily be one of them. It would make sense too, with how nice his body looked... 

Vanya shook herself. Not again. She had to stop thinking of Diego this way. She pressed her ear to the door again, just as the chorus kicked back up, louder now.

She huffed, sitting back on the floor. There was certainly no way she was going to get to sleep now, or focus on her studying, let alone think. And knowing Diego, there was no chance of waiting it out. He used to leave his music on quietly while he slept, drifting off to the sound of screaming like a maniac.

Vanya sighed, tilting her head against the door. She had to admit, the music was catchy, and it was electric. If she tuned everything out, it excited her in a beautiful kid of way. It made her feel like punching something over and over, or jumping up and down. It made her feel a sense of fire and passion, emotion like she wasn’t allowed to feel in her constructive life. Anger. Thrill. Rebellion. Erratic, heart-thumping, head-banging joy. It satisfied her to hear the way the music came together, the booming beat carrying the song along. She didn’t hate Diego’s music. That wasn’t the reason she was here.

The music faded out, the guitar twanging one last time until there was nothing but silence. Vanya perked up as Diego’s pants and groans began to sound through the door. His voice seemed strangled, breathless and shaking. She wasn’t used to hearing that from him.

If she wanted to knock, and ask him to stop, now was the time. She sat up, knuckles hovering over the wood. Here was her opportunity, her small window of time before the next song began.

But she didn’t knock.

She pressed her ear against the door, closing her eyes and thinking about Diego. She thought about the way he was probably shirtless right now as he worked out. She imagined the way his broad back would look as he cranked out a dozen push ups, or how his abs would curl as he did crunches, or how his face would look, concentrated and breathless.

This was getting weird. She had to admit that to herself. The sound of the next song kicked up in an instant, quick and funky. She resisted the temptation to stay and listen to it, though immediately it was catchy to her. 

She took a deep breath, staggering to her feet from the floor. Her foot rested on the edge of her long pajama pants, though, and she fumbled, tripping forward into Diego’s door loudly and then falling to the floor.

“Ouch! Ah...” she cried, too loudly as well. She repositioned herself, hoping that Diego didn’t hear.

To her horror, the music turned off, and Diego rustled our of his bed. Two feet met the floor, and then thumped loudly to the door.

Vanya tried to crawl away, but the door was open before she even made it out of Diego’s view. She smiled awkwardly, frozen in place as she turned and looked up at him.

“Vanya?” Diego asked, confused and breathing heavily. “What-why-?”

“Hi Diego.” She said, almost too soft to hear. She shifted, kneeling in front of him.

He looked pissed off. Like Vanya had imagined, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his loose pajama pants hung below his hips, putting his sweaty abs on display, save for how he peeked out at her, halfway covered by the wall. His blushing face and labored breaths evidenced an intense workout.

“W-What do you want Vanya? I told you not to knock when I’m listening to them.” Diego said, still only peeking out halfway.

Odd. Vanya swallowed the lump in her throat. She rose to her feet. “I have to set some boundaries. It’s midnight, Diego. What are you doing playing it that loud at this time of night? What are you even doing in there?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and growing louder and more confident with every word.

Diego’s blush flushed deeper crimson on his cheeks. He ducked farther into his room, wide-eyed. “Nothing. Studying for tomorrow’s test.”

“Yeah, cause that sounds like you.” She teased. “No one can study like that, not even you! And I know that for a fact.”

“Not all of us like classical garbage like you, Vanya.” Diego said, eyes narrowed and voice cold. Vanya couldn’t even protest, though she meant to. She may have liked the violin, but that wasn't all she liked. 

He put his hands on his hips slyly. “What were you doing in the floor anyway?”

She panicked, giving an honest answer, but avoiding the creepy part. “I...I was...I was listening to your music. I really like it.” 

He laughed. “As if. There’s no way you like this stuff. You’re too much of a-“

He looked her up and down, which made Vanya feel hot.

“Goody-two-shoes. You like to read and play violin, and always do what you’re told. You only ever talk to Five, and even then you’re quiet and reserved. There’s no way you like this stuff. You just don’t get it.” Diego ranted, coming into frame in the doorway.

Vanya opened her mouth, shocked and offended. Defensively, she protested “That’s not true! I can like that music too, music police! And I’m not a goody two shoes!”

Diego raised an eyebrow. “When you cough, you apologize.”

Vanya blushed. “That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Uh-huh.” Diego said in return, snarky and rude. “You don’t know anything about being punk-rock.”

“I do too!” She disagreed, folding her arms and stomping her foot and facing Diego head on, close enough that their breaths collided. “You know absolutely nothing about me, Diego Hargreeves!”

Vanya looked deep into his eyes, where Diego’s expression softened, not averting his gaze. He inhaled sharply, biting his lip. Their faces were inches apart.

“Well you know nothing about me either, Seven.” He said, voice low in a way that made Vanya strangely warm below her stomach.

Vanya realized in an instant how close they were. Upon realizing too that Diego was half naked, she tried to resist the temptation to scan up and down his body and mentally hold on to it. She didn’t try hard enough.

Her eyes dropped to his steadily rising and falling chest, then to his hips, exposed from the hanging pants. Her eyes then caught on an extremely apparent tent in his pants, poking out just centimeters away from her. 

Her eyes widened.

Locking her gaze with Diego’s again, she realized with horror that they had both noticed. She opened her mouth, but didn’t say anything. 

Diego covered himself meekly, stuttering out “F-fuck off, V-Vanya! Go to bed!” before the door slammed back in her face. Vanya, alone in the dark and silence, began to put all of the pieces together.

Ohh.

She swallowed, something anxious and aroused pooling deep inside her. Her heart began beating fast, which was an unusual occurrence for Diego not being there. Her mind relayed the last thing she’d seen.

Inside his room, the song turned back on.

“Goodnight Diego.” She said quietly to the door.


	4. Allison’s Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her gaze drifted toward Allison’s room, door ajar. She knew her sister. She had at least ten minutes before Allison would return. She crept toward her room, thinking about what Klaus had said.
> 
> Allison’s eyeliner, huh?
> 
> She had an idea.

Vanya didn’t normally pace. She only paced when she was really feeling worked up over something. Really stressed. Really focussed on a problem. Really frustrated.

And this morning? She was frustrated.

_How could Diego possibly think so little of me?_ She thought as she brushed her hair, tugging slightly at where a small knot had formed.  _ Why would he say that? Does he really think I can’t be punk or rebellious, or even like the same things as him? _

She’d spent all of last night thinking about their encounter, more hot and bothered by the sight of Diego’s groin and the knowledge of what he was doing in his room at night than anything. He’d played an entire album of AC/DC last night, and then half of another, and it put Vanya’s mind in an unfocussed, lustful haze.

She even thought about doing the same thing as she knew he was doing, through the walls, just to calm down. She didn’t, though, staying bent up and frustrated all night, into her dreams and still this morning as she paced. She took an extra dose of sleeping medication, for Christ’s sake.

She wished Diego would see her as more. She cared deeply that Diego thought well of her, for a reason she couldn’t place. Her heartbeat began to quicken, just standing there thinking about him.

How could she prove she was as cool as she wished Diego thought of her as? She couldn’t rebel against their father like he constantly did. And even Diego had his limits, often being forced into his box labelled “Number Two”. But Vanya was different. She couldn’t act out. Her father didn’t care about her, let alone be able to forgive her like the others.

She sighed, finally collapsing on the bed, defeated. She needed some small act of change. Some way to show she could be like those rockers Diego idolized, or at least one of their fans like Diego was.

Though she rarely left the house to explore the city, Vanya could recall one evening when her father took her out in the car, telling her to stay quiet and still as he drove her out to pick up her siblings on a stakeout. At a stoplight, she looked out the window, to see the streets were filled with peculiarly dressed people.

Peculiarly, beautifully dressed people.

She guessed that a concert must have been nearby. Then when they stopped at the next light, she found that she was right. A banner advertising the show hung in front of the large concert hall. The band members, male and female, were all radically dressed, some in black, spiky jackets, but all with wildly coloured, strange hair. Their makeup was pale, but their features dark, with face piercings and tattoos over their exposed skin and black lipstick defining their open mouths. They looked like raccoons with their eyes being painted around with a circle of smoky black eyeshadow and eyeliner, eyeliner Vanya wished she could have.

But their instruments were the best part. Their gorgeous, sleek, painted electric guitars and basses glistened and caught her eye. She stared longingly at the guitar the lead female was holding, wishing she could play something as cool and loud one day. As much as she loved her violin, she wished to have something to really make noise with. To play out her emotions with, feeling the music in a brash and thumping way instead of in a fragile, delicate melody.

Then the car drove away, and she never saw that band again.

Vanya sat up. 

Going to the mirror, she examined herself. Maybe Diego was right about her. Her hair was neatly kept, not a strand out of place and her bangs were perfectly cut to formality. Though she knew none of her siblings, not even Five or Luther, were up, she was already dressed neatly in her academy uniform. From her socks and shoes, to her perfectly fitted shirt and sweater that covered the waistline of her long skirt, to her buttoned blazer, she was definitely a goody-two-shoes. She had learned to tie a tie to perfection. She’d learned to care for her skin so she didn’t need a drop of makeup. It was all too perfect. Too good.

But she was done with that.

Her hands slowly floated down to the hem of her skirt, which brushed delicately across her knees. Her fingers traced the hemline, before grabbing a hold of it tight. Her courage and desperation building, she closed her eyes, and pulled.

_ Rrrripp. _

_ Oh my god _ , she thought.

She looked at her skirt, now ripped up her left leg, which exposed a tiny slit of skin up her thigh. She gasped, covering her mouth, in disbelief at her own action.

Then she grabbed it again, ripping it deeper. The tear now reached higher, inches away from where her underwear was.

Vanya smiled, twirling and spinning and admiring the skirt, and herself. So much for goody-two-shoes now, Diego.

She left her room confidently, ready to go brush her teeth early and get her hair ready. She knocked nicely on the bathroom door, confused that someone else was up this early, and heard water running from the other side.

Wait, was this being a goody-two-shoes? Did punk-rockers brush their teeth? Surely they had to, with how white and nice their teeth were, right? Maybe they were fake?

Her mental debate came to a close as the bathroom door swung open, just as Vanya was about to gag at the thought of the rockstars she admired wearing dentures due to secretly rotted away teeth. There in the doorway stood Klaus, looking tired and groggy.

“Ah, morning Vanya.” He said, mouth clicking, trying to slip past her, though she was blocking the exit. Her focus was fixed on his face. Around Klaus’s eyes was a think circle of black eyeliner, making his pretty eyes pop in a way that caught Vanya’s attention. Her jaw almost dropped.

“Klaus, what is that?” She asked him, though she already knew the answer.

Klaus stopped, confused. He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Hm? Oh, this?” He asked, pointing to his eyes.

Vanya nodded, transfixed.

“Oh, Allison and I had another sleepover last night. Did some makeup. She let me use her eyeliner.” Klaus explained with a shrug, brushing past her and heading toward his room at the other end of the hallway. Down the hall, she realized some movement coming from Allison’s room. A slight pang of jealously at their bond came from somewhere deep in her brain, which she ignored.

Klaus suddenly turned sharply, pointing a finger at Vanya. “But hey, don’t you dare tell Dad that. I know you’re a snitch and a goody-two-shoes, Vanya.” He said, completely seriously.

Vanya’s eyebrows furrowed, and she slammed the door behind her, screaming “I’m not a goody-two-shoes!”

In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. So everyone thought of her this way too? That was all going to change now.

She ruffled her hair, unbuttoned her blazer and untucked her tie. Sighing, she realized with self-pity that it wasn’t enough.

A loud pounding on the door sounded. Allison, doing a mocking deep voice, came from the other side saying “Hey Klaus! It’s me, Diego, open up! I need to borrow your shirt for a mission!”

Vanya opened the door, slightly confused. When Allison saw her, she blushed, mouth agape.

“Oh, sorry, Vanya. I thought you were Klaus. Er...that was an inside joke. Forget about it.” Allison said, laughing awkwardly. 

Vanya nodded, silently stepping past her and allowing her to enter the bathroom, which she did in a hurry, slamming the door. Inwardly, her heart sank with more jealousy as she stood alone in the hall. Then her mind faded back to her mission.

Her gaze drifted toward Allison’s room, door ajar. She knew her sister. She had at least ten minutes before Allison would return. She crept toward her room, thinking about what Klaus had said.

_ Allison’s eyeliner, huh? _

She had an idea.


	5. DaVinci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice eyeliner." muttered a voice from nearby. When Vanya turned abruptly, startled and shaken, she saw Allison, standing in her doorway with her hands on her hips, sassy and stern. Her horrors came true.
> 
> "Why does everybody seem to think my room is free game?" her sister sighed, annoyance clear. "Does no one understand the concept of privacy around here?"

Vanya stared at herself in the mirror of Allison’s vanity, wide-eyed at the sight. Her hands reached up to her face, gently touching her cheeks. She’d carefully applied the eyeliner, eager to see the results of her rebellious and bold makeup choice.

_She looked ridiculous._

Afraid of poking her eye, she had made sure to go around it, but definitely did so too far, and the whole time her hand was shaking. Ultimately, it accumulated to a squiggly line traced around her eye, which looked absolutely laughable.

Vanya sighed, disappointed in herself. What was she supposed to do now? Wash it off in the sink? If she did, she wouldn’t get the chance to do her eyes again unless she took her sister's eyeliner, which she didn’t want to do. Even worse, she might run into Allison on the way, and she could bear the thought that her literal cover model of a sister could witness her beauty failure. She picked up the makeup pencil, examining it in thought.

"Nice eyeliner." muttered a voice from nearby. When Vanya turned abruptly, startled and shaken, she saw Allison, standing in her doorway with her hands on her hips, sassy and stern. Her horrors came true.

"Why does everybody seem to think my room is free game?" her sister sighed, annoyance clear. "Does _no one_ understand the concept of privacy around here?" 

"A-Allison, I'm s-so s-sorry!" Vanya sputtered, voice meek and afraid. She set down the eyeliner, and looked down, trying miserably to hide her face.

Allison chuckled. "You're quite the makeup artist, Vanya."

Vanya pressed her face into her hands, ashamed and humiliated. 

"Oh come on, show me. You can use my makeup but not show it off? You're really good, by the way. That look is really something." Allison laughed with her joke, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head, satisfied with herself.

"Hey, I tried my best! You don't have to be rude! I'm sorry I used it, okay?" Vanya burst, upset and blushing profusely. She bolted toward the door, trying to make her way through the space Allison wasn't blocking.

Allison stepped in her way, stopping her. "Vanya, I'm kidding. I'm upset you went behind my back to use it, especially like that, but there's no reason to shout.”

Vanya didn’t look at her, still trying to avoid her gaze knowing how funny her eyes looked. Allison grew more quiet, sensitive as she said “I can fix it, you know."

Vanya exhaled, calming down and turning to look Allison in the eyes, this time not ashamed of how bad her eyeliner looked. Her shoulders relaxed as she recognized a genuine smile from her sister.

"Okay, th-thanks." she said quietly, smiling back. Relief flooded her, glad that her sister was being kind and rational instead of cross.

Allison wasted no time. She retrieved from a drawer a container of wipes, drawing one out and handing it to Vanya. "Here," she said, immediately tucking the container away and then shuffling through another drawer. "Clean up that mess, I'll redo it."

Vanya took her seat at Allison's vanity again, carefully wiping away the black marks as she was told. Allison grabbed the eyeliner she had used, putting it away and then pulling out a new one. "Here, this will be better. That one’s old and garbage. I'm probably just gonna give it to Klaus or something."

Vanya giggled, which made Allison giggle too. When Vanya was done swiping away the smears of makeup around her eyes, Allison gestured her over to the bed warmly. “C’mere.”

When Vanya settled in front of her, she said “Close your eyes. I’m going to make you look gorgeous.”

The corners of Vanya’s mouth curled upward. She and her sister had never done anything like this, but she’d always craved it. Long she’d wanted to try out makeup, or get her hands on the myriads of products Allison had decorating her vanity. Every once in a while Allison would try out a new makeup look, one mild enough to appease her father, but always striking enough that Vanya envied her and longed to know how she made herself look so pretty. She noticed the way that Luther and Five looked at her when she had some on, and she was thrilled to have that same sister putting makeup on her face now. Somewhere in her mind, she hoped it would have the same effects on Diego, drawing his attention when he saw her.

“Alright. Eyeliner, in my experience, is always easier to put on yourself, so bear with me.” she said warmly, grabbing Vanya’s chin and tilting her face up. She put her wrist against her round, rosy cheek and began to draw a sharp line around her right eye. “But then again, the only other person I’ve put it on is Klaus, and he has no respect for the art form.”

Vanya laughed. She continued. “He’s too antsy, and he goes for more of an effect or style than pleasant perfection. He’s like Picasso. I’m DaVinci. And you-”

Vanya opened her eyes, looking at her sister who was intensely focussed on her eyes. “- _you_ are my canvas.” That comment, for some reason, made Vanya blush.

“Now close your eyes, I’m gonna ruin it.” Allison said, grabbing her sister's chin tighter as Vanya did as commanded. She rested her wrist back on her cheek, hand moving in and continuing her work.

Allison made quick work of her right eye, moving on next to her left. “It’s really important you keep still here. I’m using my weaker hand now.” she said as she began to outline the next eye.

Vanya nodded a little, understanding.

“Why do you suddenly want to do your eyeliner so bad anyway?” Allison asked, curious. Vanya felt a flush of embarrassment at the truth, which she felt she couldn’t disclose with her sister, so she just said “Um.”

“Oh come on, now I know there’s a reason, V. What is it?” Allison gushed excitedly. “You can tell me.”

Vanya swallowed, nervous. “I just want to try something new out is all.”

Allison stopped drawing, which made Vanya open her eyes to see her unimpressed, disbelieving expression. She blushed again.

“Vanya, come on. You would never sneak into my room and take my beauty stuff unless something was really important to you. I know so. So what’s on your mind?” Allison looked and sounded like a therapist as she spoke. She didn’t return to her eyeliner, which indicated to Vanya that she was intending to wait until she had her answer. She fiddled nervously.

“Trying to go for a particular look?” Allison probed inquisitively when her sister didn’t reply. She leaned in closer, asking quieter, “Trying to impress a particular _boy_?”

Vanya shook her head immediately, feeling seen.

Allison crossed her arms, determined to have the truth. “Is it Five? You two are so close.” she suggested, an eyebrow raised.

“No! No way.” Vanya answered, shaking her head vigorously in response.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Willing to bet a rumor on it?” Allison dared, leaning closer and closer.

Vanya thought, and then nodded. “Okay.” she squeaked.

“I heard a rumor you told me your true feelings for Five.” Allison said, and Vanya blacked out for a second, eyes going white.

“Five is my best friend and my favourite sibling. I love him like family.” Vanya said, hypnotically. When she snapped out of her trance, Allison chuckled. “Wow. Ouch.”

“I’m sorry Allison! But it’s true. I mean, you said it yourself. We’re close.” Vanya explained.

“No worries.” Allison replied with a shrug. “I know we haven’t ever exactly been the best of friends. Just promise me that I’m at least your favourite sister.”

Vanya pretended to think. “Nah, I think that honor goes to Klaus.” she joked, grinning cheekily.

Allison laughed, showing all her pearly white teeth. She resumed Vanya’s wings, Vanya shutting her eyes. “Fair enough. You and me both.” she giggled.

“I heard my name.” Klaus cooed from the doorway. Waltzing in flamboyantly, he plopped down on the bed. “What’s the tea, girls? You guys are doing make-over’s without _moi_?”

Vanya giggled, opening her eyes again. “Speak of the devil.” Allison muttered to her. Then she turned to Klaus. “I’m just trying to help this pitiful one with her eyeliner. Did a poor job by herself. But she won’t tell me her crush.”

Vanya gasped, offended. “Hey!” she said as she kicked her. 

“Ow! Kidding. Kind of.”

“Well, to be fair, have you ever tried eyeliner before, Vanya?” Klaus asked, to which she shook her head shyly. “Well, that explains it. Why do you want to, anyway?”

Vanya chewed her lip, Allison looking at her eagerly, wanting her answer from before. Vanya fiddled more. “Well, I’m trying to look...p-punk rock.”

Allison laughed a little, and Vanya felt silly. But Klaus grinned, cooing a little, but saying “Cool. Explains the ripped up skirt.”

“Oh my goodness.” Allison gasped. “I didn’t even notice that! Too focussed on your, well, face. Wow, did you do that?”

Meekly, Vanya nodded, feeling more powerful than silly now at her siblings shocked, and frankly impressed expressions. She posed a little, showing off the skirt. 

“Ooh, look at our little Vanya! Rebelling! Dad will kill ya.” Klaus said, and Allison murmured in agreement. “He’ll probably make you stitch it up yourself. Not even make mom do it. But it’ll be so punk.” she laughed. 

“Wish you had told me your intention sooner though. I was going for wings.” She tilted Vanya’s head this way and that, examining her. “Oh, well, it’ll look great anyway. Speaking of which, close your eyes again, I’m almost done.”

Vanya did so, and Allison quickly finished. 

Vanya turned around to look in the mirror, and gasped, wide-eyed. “Oh, wow!” she gushed, practically squealing. “It looks _so_ good, Allison! You made me so pretty!”

“Did that all by yourself, cutie.” Klaus hummed from the bed where he laid on his stomach, his chin resting in his hands and his feet kicking back and forth behind him.

“Thank you, Allison! I love it! And so will Dieg-” she cut herself short, jaw snapping shut with embarrassment. Her face went pale.

“Wait...”

“I mean...and so will all the others.” she tried to correct herself, but it was too late.

Allison sprang up. “ _That's_ who you like! I would have never guessed! Who knew Diego would have so many people pining for him. And to think, he’s such an egotistical knucklehead.” Allison gasped, putting it together. Vanya hid her face in her hands, blushing and weakly protesting to no avail.

Klaus sat up. “You too?”

Vanya turned, confused and peeking out of her fingers.

“Oh, believe me, hon, we’ve all been down that road. We’ve all had it bad for the knife-bearing muscles-for-brains brown boy.” Klaus said, unphased and rolling his eyes casually.

“Speak for yourself.” Allison laughed. She was pacing around in a circle, as if she had something to internalize. “I can’t believe this.”

Vanya plopped back down on the chair. Her face was scarlet, even all the way to her ears. “I do _not_ like Diego! I-I just want to...I just want him to see me.”

“Oh believe me, you have it _bad_ for Diego.” Klaus said. “Trust me, I would know.” He tipped his chin up, proper. “But that ship sailed a _long_ time ago.”

Vanya groaned into her hands, trying to process the idea herself. Okay, so maybe she _did_ like Diego, just a little. She was still for a moment, before she looked up. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, Vanya, of _course_ not! We’d never tell.” Allison said, dotingly, and she held out her pinkie. “I promise. So does Klaus.”

Klaus held out his pinkie, too, and Vanya interlocked both of them in hers, smiling warmly. Then she frowned again. 

“Do you really think Dad will kill me?” she asked, nervous. Allison and Klaus both looked at each other knowingly, and it told Vanya everything she needed to know. She played with the hem of her skirt anxiously.

“Hey.” Allison said quietly, and her face lit up like a lightbulb. 

“What if we all dressed punk rock today? What if we all rebelled?” Vanya and Klaus both stared, equally transfixed on her. “He couldn’t possibly be mad at _all three_ of us, right?”

Klaus smiled, immediately springing up and nodding. “That would be so fun! I’m so in!”

Vanya looked overwhelmed with joy. “Really?” she asked gratefully. “You two would do that for me?”

Allison shrugged, scoffing like it wasn’t a question. “Duh!” she remarked, grabbing a hold of the hem of her skirt. With one mighty pull, it tore, loud and brash. The rip went all the way up her leg, like Vanya’s, who gasped, then giggled giddily at the sight.

Klaus clapped. “That’s more like it! Here, I’ll go get my pair of pants that I ripped in the knees and the thighs a couple years ago.”

“A couple _years_ ago? Won’t they be too tight?” Allison asked.

“That’s the point, love.” Klaus said with a grin, darting out of the room in a hurry, and the girls laughed.

Vanya turned to the mirror, looking at herself again. Never before had she intentionally looked so disheveled, and never had she adored it so much. She stared at her face, satisfied with what she saw. Allison came up from behind, looking her up and down too in their reflexion. Squeezing her shoulders, she said “We’ve got you, sis. Let’s rock this.”


	6. Green Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Number Seven.” Reginald said. “What is that you are wearing?”
> 
> Diego looked down at her outfit, and so did everyone else. He noticed her lack of a blazer and sweater, her sleeves rolled up and cuffed at the elbows and her tie hung very loosely around her neck. Her hair was ruffled and unkept for once, and her eyes popped with a defined wing of eyeliner. And most surprising of all, her skirt was torn, exposing all the way up her thigh. She looked wild, and fierce.
> 
> And...really pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now has art by yours truly!

The first thing Diego registered that morning was Vanya.

Okay, well that not entirely true. He registered the fact that he was awake, now, staring up at the poster of Queen across his room. He felt his hands and his feet and his dry mouth and his tired eyes, and he first heard the familiar whir of the CD player when it was on, but there was nothing being played. But the first thing that came into his mind was Vanya.

That was probably because of their little interaction the night before. Diego had thought about her with embarrassment for the rest of the night, thinking about the look on her face. He tried with frustration to stop thinking about her, but he couldn’t get Vanya out of his god damn mind, even as he got off twice the night before.

He groggily rolled out of bed, taking a glance at the time. Ten minutes till breakfast. That was fine.

He pulled on his academy uniform rhythmically, the same way he’d done it a million times before. He was on autopilot, still thinking about that girl through the walls. In his chest, he felt his heart beat quicken, feeling both a sense of shame and frustration about her like never before. He’d always had a strange, guarded way about Vanya, focussed on her in a way different to any of his siblings, but never felt it this strong and apparent.

Shaking her out of his mind, he composed himself, ready to leave the room and go brush his teeth.

As he drifted down the hall, he began to hear something coming from Allison’s room. Something familiar. A thump resonated through the floor that Diego could recognise instantly. He creeped forward, surprised to hear that she was playing Green Day. That was weird, and unlike Allison.

He would have shrugged it off. He would have tuned her out and gone into the bathroom. But then he heard something else that made him blush.

Vanya. And klaus. And Allison. All of them, suddenly laughing. Roaring. They were squealing and chatting enthusiastically together, Allison and Klaus at the same time. He was right in front of the door now, listening. Vanya laughed again, adorably, and Diego’s heart did a backflip.

What were they doing in there?

It didn’t matter, Diego told himself. Just girls being girls. And well...Klaus. He didn’t care, he convinced himself as he turned into the bathroom.

-

Diego didn’t notice at first. Now that he was around Five and Luther, he felt guarded. The two made him remember to be focussed, precise, and better than them. He was trying to stand up straight now, all of the boys in view of their father.

He spared a glance up at Reginald, who was walking into the dining room for breakfast. His eyes looked approvingly at Luther, who always looked perfect, but he barely overlooked the rest of his children. That is, until he got to Vanya.

“Number Seven.” Reginald said. “What is that you are wearing?”

Diego looked down at her outfit, and so did everyone else. He noticed her lack of a blazer and sweater, her sleeves rolled up and cuffed at the elbows and her tie hung very loosely around her neck. Her hair was ruffled and unkept for once, and her eyes popped with a defined wing of eyeliner. And most surprising of all, her skirt was torn, exposing all the way up her thigh. She looked wild, and fierce.

And...really pretty.

“Number Three, Number Four! What is the meaning of this?” Reginald asked, and Diego realised that Allison and Klaus both looked similarly, with eccentric eyeliner, earrings and torn, tight-fitting clothes. But he barely acknowledged them, now transfixed on his sister at the very end of the table.

“We’re dressing a little differently today, father.” Allison said, more confident than the others, though still clearly petrified under her facade of smooth, steady composure.

Reginald’s eyebrows furrowed, and he actually looked mad, which was strange, because he always had the same, stern and never-altering expression. His face was always stiff and cold, never moving, like he was just a mask. The layers of eccentric white facial hair didn’t help either. But right now, you could actually read anger on his face, somewhat of a first.

“Go change right now! I expect you to look just as decent as Number One, or you will go the day without eating with us. Understand?” he said, raising his voice enough to make Ben look pale and tremble.

Allison narrowed her eyes, facing off with her father head on. She looked as though she would say something more, but she didn’t, turning away swiftly to charge upstairs, along with Klaus and Vanya.

Diego watched as the torn skirt and her exposed thigh swayed out of view, eyes tracking her all the way out of the room.

-

The girls didn’t return for breakfast, and Diego hoped it wasn’t because they were taking their time re-dressing.

He tried to disguise the way he ran down the stairs to Allison’s room, not wanting to look to be in a rush to his brothers. But he still arrived first in the hall.

This time he didn’t creep up Allison’s room, stomping carelessly loud over, to where he heard the same Green Day album playing again.

Appearing in the cracked open doorframe, he kicked the door open slightly to see the three on the bed, giggling. Allison was looking through a magazine, pointing something out to Klaus, and Vanya was lain across the bed, looking between two shades of nail polish, navy and black. His eyes scanned over her. She was still wearing the skirt, which was now riding up her legs, exposing her thighs from behind.

Diego swallowed, trying and failing not to stare. She turned over a little, and the same slit that has transfixed Diego before now exposed all the way up her leg. She smiled prettily, looking at Allison and handing her the black nail polish. “I think I’ll go full black.” she said, and Allison nodded. Her eyes looked gorgeous outlined with the black eyeliner.

He was about to announce his presence, having felt rude just watching them this whole time, but then Klaus spoke. “Did you see the way Diego looked at you though, Vanya?”

He ducked behind the wall immediately.

“What?” she squeaked. Klaus continued. “He was so transfixed with you! He couldn’t look away. It was amazingly obvious. Did you not see.”

Vanya giggled, her smile and blush apparent in just voice. “Really? I wasn’t looking.”

Allison chuckled. “Oh I saw. If you were trying to impress him, Vanya, it so worked.”

Diego’s eyes were wide. A blush found itself on Diego’s cheeks, and his fists tightened.

Vanya giggled again, shy and adorable. “Come on. You guys are lying.”

Klaus was defensive, protesting “We’re not! Seriously. You should have seen him. He was practically drooling. I bet he was hard under the table.”

“Klaus!”

“What? I’m not even exaggerating.”

“You know what? I bet he likes you too, Vanya.” Allison said, quieter. “This morning made that much pretty clear.”

“No way!” Vanya replied.

Diego felt his face get hot, heart racing. He couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed, or furious, or, well, horny. Maybe a mix of all three. Processing this new information rapidly, his head began to spin. Vanya liked him? This was surprising.

“What are you doing?” whispered Five into his shoulder.

“Gah!” Diego startled, jumping back. He turned to his brother and swiftly pulled out a knife, pointing it at him and putting some space between them.

“Spying? On Allison? Really?” Five asked, unimpressed.

From inside the room, Klaus spoke. “You willing to bet money on it? I need new shoes.”

Five nodded, eyes widening a little. “And Klaus.”

Vanya spoke next, voice little. “We’re literally rich, Klaus.”

“Aaaaand Vanya.” Five concluded. “What is Ben in there too?”

“But Dad never lets me buy anything! He won’t even let me get sunglasses. Sunglasses! I mean-” Klaus whined, and Allison shushed him, cutting his rant short.

“Stop complaining.” she said. “We need to talk about Vanya’s game plan with Diego.”

“Oh right, her plan to get in his pants.” Klaus agreed, teasing, and both Five and Diego could hear a pillow thump and Klaus shout “Ouch!”

Five tensed, putting it together. Immediately, his fighting instincts kicked in. “Alright, dumbass, you better stop spying on Vanya right now. That’s private information. Leave her alone. Or else.” he threatened in a whisper, menacingly protective. His wife eyes pierced into Diego’s.

Diego tucked his knife away and put his hands in the air. “I didn’t mean to hear anything! I promise!”

“Too late for that now. Let’s get out of here.” Five said, and suddenly they heard Klaus whine again, loudly.

“I’ve heard this song like four times now. Do you have anything else, Alli?”

“Nope, sorry. This is the most rock CD I own. And the only rock CD I own.” she answered.

Vanya perked up. “Hey, Diego has some cool music! We could borrow it for a little, I’m sure.”

“Okay. Be quick.” Allison said, and both Five and Diego’s eyes went wide. Five grabbed his arm, and the two blinked to Five room at the other end of the hall.

“Hey!” Diego shouted when they landed, collapsing to the ground. He felt like he had just had the air knocked out of him, being jumped like that. He’d never done it before, and it felt strange. Five ignored him, going to his door and cracking it open slightly.

Diego realised, and followed suit, crawling to the door to peek through from below him. Down the hall, he could see Vanya emerging from Allison’s rooms and creeping toward his. Anger boiled within him as he watched her peek in, then enter his room.

“Hey!” he actually shouted, and pushed the door open more. “Wait, Diego, stop!” Five shouted as he wriggled out.

He didn’t care about what he’d heard, now. He didn’t care about Vanya. His defences were all activating as he charged into his room, angry now beyond measure that it was being intruded.

When he stormed in, he caught Vanya grabbing one of his CD’s from his shelf, frozen dead in her tracks when she saw him. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell.

“What are you doing in my room?” Diego asked, as if he didn’t already know her intentions. “Put down that CD.”

“Oh, Diego! I’m sorry, I was just-“ she said, and didn’t finish, hurriedly putting the CD back on the shelf from where she had delicately plucked it from.

Diego moved forward. “Don’t ever come in my room, Vanya!” he said, angrily. He was ready to chew her out, crush or not, but then Vanya turned to look at him and his heart jumped again.

She was even prettier up close. Her eyes glimmered against the contrast of the sharply applied eyeliner, shaped to perfection no doubt by Allison. She chewed on her thin lips, pretty and pink and shaking a little, nervous. Her rosy cheeks grew redder into an obvious blush.

“I’m sorry.” Vanya said, almost a whisper.

Diego forgot why he was yelling, instead focussed now on her appearance. “Why did you guys do that this morning? Get Dad all upset? Dress all...new. It’s so unlike you.”

Vanya followed Diego’s eyes, which were now captured on her skirt again. Vanya swallowed. “Well, maybe you don’t really know me at all.” she said more loudly and confidently, crossing her arms.

“Is this because of what I said before?” Diego asked.

Vanya looked a little surprised, and tucked a hair behind her ear. “No.” she lied, obviously.

“For the record,” Diego said, and he was about to tell her how it didn’t work, how she looked stupid and like she was playing dress-up. Except for she didn’t. She looked really cool and right, and Diego was surprised he’d never seen her this way before, but he certainly did now. His cheeks got hot, and he grew quiet, deciding begrudgingly to go with the truth. “You look...good.”

Vanya tried not to smile, but her mouth widened greatly. “Oh.” she said. “Thanks.”

Diego felt his chest react to her pretty smile, and he panicked. “Now get out of my room!”

Vanya, surprised, nodded, and ducked out of the way to go. She hurried toward the door, just before Diego stopped her.

“Hey, wait!” he’d called, and Vanya did, going still. Slowly, Diego turned and pulled out the CD she had been trying to take.

With a small smile, he examined it, and handed it to her. “Here. Take it.”

She smiled back, in a way that made Diego feel warm, and grabbed the gift. “Thanks.” she said sweetly as she left. Diego’s heart began to do backflips.

-

That night, Diego fell asleep thinking about her again, knowing somewhere in his confused and frustrated heart, he felt the same way he now knew Vanya did about him.


	7. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The girls are being weird." Luther said to Five, simply. He met his brother in the library that afternoon while he was studying.
> 
> Five nodded, saying "Agreed. Give me a minute, I'll see what's up." Then he blinked away.

“Do you care to explain what you were doing today?”

Vanya turned, to see Five standing at the other end of her room. She hadn’t noticed him warp in, even in the mirror she was looking at herself in.

“Oh, hi, Five.” she said, continuing to brush her hair back into place as she admired her reflection. “What’s up?”

“You know what’s up, Vanya. What was that this morning?” Five asked, coming up behind her in the mirror. “This is so unlike you.”

“Would everyone stop thinking so little of me? I mean, you’re always going against Dad. Why can’t I?” she said, upset, turning to face him.

Five studied her, eyes intensely glaring into hers. “Why wouldn’t you tell me about your thing for Diego? I’m your best friend. From what you’ve told me, I was under the impression you couldn’t stand him, and now I find out you’re head over heels for the guy?”

Vanya blushed, glittering eyes widening. “Wh-what?”

“I apologize, but I overheard your conversation with Allison and Klaus after breakfast. I didn’t mean to.” he said softly, meaning it. Vanya relaxed a little.

“But,” Five continued, stepping back and looking at the time. “As your best friend I am also obligated to inform you that I’m not the only one who overheard that little fact this morning.”

Vanya tilted her head, confused.

“So did Diego.” Five said, returning her gaze, which widened again with shock.

“What?!” Vanya squealed. She began to play with her hair, one of her nervous ticks. “Oh no, you’re kidding.”

“Unfortunately, Vanya, I’m not. Do with that information what you will, but please-“ Five said, as he began to leave, but stopped. “-do not be stupid. I don’t know what it is you see in that bonehead asshole, but, I’ll support you. Go get him. Just...don’t let him break your heart. You’re worth more than that.”

Vanya listened, nodding. She knew Five was right about this, even to think Diego was quite the jerk, but she couldn’t help the fact that when he said his name Vanya still got butterflies.

Five checked his watch again, then sighed. “Training. Tell me about this later.” he said, which sounded like a gentle request when he said it to Vanya.

She nodded. “I will.”

With a short smile from her brother, he was gone. Blink.

That left Vanya alone in her room with a lot to think about. Outside her bedroom, she could hear her siblings all rush up the stairs, and she felt even more private here with her thoughts. Her brain tried to examine how to take this news, but her heart began to take over, racing a million miles a minute as she started to pace.

Diego knew that she liked him? If that was true, which it probably was because it was coming from Five, what did that mean? What did Diego think? How would he react? Did he feel the same way? _Probably not_ , she thought gloomily, but her curiosities raged on. What would Vanya do once she saw him again? Would she be able to look him in the eye? Would they even talk about it, or would he just be more awkward and meaninglessly upset with her all the time? A chill ran up her spine at the thought that Diego might even dare to tell their father, the suck-up.

All of this was so new to Vanya. She’d never liked anyone before. She remembered once, that she strongly admired her young violin teacher, but that was it. Just this morning had she even realized what she was feeling for Diego. Albeit, a large part of her very much was in denial leading up to it (it was hard to accept feelings for him). But now, Allison, Klaus, Five and even Diego knew about it too. Her head spun dizzily.

Collapsing on her bed with a sigh, she took a deep breath. I should take my medication, she thought, and did. She opened her drawer, grabbed the bottle and shook a pill into her hand, then popped the pill between her lips and swallowed, relaxing.

Everything would be fine. She just had to avoid Diego as much as possible, and not interact with him until this blew over. If not, it would be too much, and she might combust.

She got out her violin to practice, calming down. Soon Diego would be out of her head, much helped by the fact that he wasn’t next door, playing his music through the walls anymore.

-

"Are you sure you want to spar with me?" Luther asked his sister with a grin. He bent over in a long stretch. "You know I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Allison replied with a shrug. She was tying back her long, brown curls tidily. Luther loved the way her hair looked tied up.

He continued to tease her, saying with a sigh as he straightened, "Okay. Suit yourself. Just don't be mad when you lose."

"Not a chance of that, pretty boy." Allison said back with a mischievous smirk, and reveled in the blush that quickly appeared over Luthers face as he laughed. _Pretty boy._ The words repeated in Luther's mind. Her eyes were piercing and pretty, the way she looked with the fire of adrenaline. She rolled her head, loosening her neck. Mentally, she was already ready for battle with Luther. "Need I remind you that I've beaten you the last three times we've paired up?"

Luther protested, "Hey, you rumored me last time. Besides, I was...going easy on you."

"Yeah, right." she laughed, beautifully.

"Begin!" shouted their trainer from the corner.

Luther swiped first, aiming for her stomach, which she blocked. She swiped next, this time for his face, but he ducked, and she jumped back as he tried to sweep her leg. She kicked with that same leg toward him, but Luther grabbed it, throwing her to the side. She regained her balance, and managed to block Luther's attempted blow with her arms, again and again and he tried to hit her. She stepped back with every swipe, nearing the wall. Then she kicked again, this time landing it, and causing Luther to stagger back.

He lunged forward, clearly trying to grab her and throw her to the floor, but she moved with the momentum of his tackle and ended up with his back to the ground as they fell.

Both now on the ground, arms around each other, she leaned in to his ear. "I heard a rumor..." she began, but Luther punched her in the gut, and she stopped. "Ow!"

She sprang up, as Luther did too, and she tried to land a blow to the side of his head, but he dodged. In the same motion, he moved behind her and twisted her around in a choke hold, trying to shake her to the ground, but she held her stance. Turning a little, she looked him in the eyes. "Hey," she said, and Luther softened a little, now staring vividly into her eyes. "You're really handsome, you know."

Luther blushed, startled, and loosened his grip. Using the moment, she kicked her leg back and knocked him off balance.

The air knocked out of him as he hit the floor, the impact making him lay flat. Allison placed a foot to his chest, holding him there on the ground. When he looked up, he saw her looking down at him cockily. He grabbed her leg and tried to lift it, but she didn't budge. "I win." she said with a smile, breathy.

Luther, from the ground, still blushing a panting, smiled back. "Cheater." he managed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied, releasing him. "Good match, Spaceboy."

He hummed "Good match, Rumor."

Nearby, Diego had just defeated Five in combat, much to his clear dismay, and Ben and Klaus were still fighting, both not offering a lot of effort. Then Ben kicked Klaus in the back, and he tumbled over, practically giving up. "Good! Everyone regroup and choose a new partner." their trainer called, and the siblings assimilated toward her, getting up from the ground and catching their breaths.

"Hey, Alli? Can I ask you something?" Luther asked as he followed her, trying to sound casual. Allison turned back, hair whipping around as she faced him. "I'm not teaching you my combat secrets." she joked, grabbing her water bottle from the corner and taking a large drink.

"No, it's not that." Luther chuckled, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off of his brow. "I was just wondering...what was with this morning, and you and Klaus and Vanya?"

She wiped her lip, setting her bottle down. "Oh, that? Just trying out something for fun."

"Oh, okay." Luther replied, feeling like his question wasn't quite answered.

She stepped closer. "Maybe I just think Dad's rules can be bullshit, and we should be able to dress how we please." Luther took notice of the new lack of space between them, faces drawing nearer. "I don't like being controlled."

Luther nodded, swallowing. "Okay."

"Is that really okay?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I wouldn't expect you to be okay with defying orders."

Luther felt that comment hit him in a strangely gut-punching way. The remark, along with Allisons unwavering eye contact was making him more breathless than when they were fighting. He thought about his words carefully, then said "I may listen to what Dad tells me to do, considering I'm the leader, and I may never defy him. But if you do, Allison, I'll support you. You should have the freedom to be the beautiful person you are."

Allison smiled, cheeks warming. "Thanks, Spaceboy."

"You wanna go again?" he asked with a grin. She shook her head. "Five!" she called to the boy, arguing with Diego nearby. "Wanna spar?"

Five blinked over, looking relieved. "Alright, sounds good. At least _she_ won't _cheat_." he said with intention, turning and looking at Diego with narrow eyes. Diego, from the other side of Luther flipped him off. "For the last time, I did not cheat, asshole!"

Allison spared Luther one last look before walking off with Five.

-

Luther lost to Klaus while sparring, too, which was a considerable loss for him. His mind was somewhere else the whole time, eyes finding their way just past Klaus as he watched Allison pin Five to the ground, pretty brown curls falling behind her. He didn't even register their trainer lecturing him on proper battle posture, either, mind still thinking about Allison.

-

That night at dinner, Klaus, Vanya and Allison decided to go with their normal attire, hungry from missing both breakfast and lunch that day, and bored of rebelling. It didn't stop Diego from still stealing glances at Vanya the whole meal, though. She played with her food, not looking upon at anyone, and especially not at Diego, he realized with gloom.

"Grace, please stop Herr Wagner. We have something to discuss." came their father, suddenly. Their mother moved over to the record, putting it to a stop. Everyone turned their attention to the head of the table where their father sat, intrigued by the surprising announcement. It wasn't like their father to stop the recordings at mealtime. It must be important. Vanya shrunk a little in her chair, hoping it wasn't about the events of that morning.

Reginald turned back to his children, speaking now to all of them. "In three days you will all back your bags with enough clothes for three days and two nights. And no shabby ensembles this time." he said, eyeing Allison and Klaus especially. "Early Friday morning, we will all be flying to Paris, France."

The table lit up, all seven children with pleasantly surprised grins and wide eyes. 

"The city of Paris has constructed a new Eiffel Tower, and they have invited the academy to cut the ribbon at its grand opening. On Saturday, we will attend the party they will be throwing to thank us for your successful mission of saving the city five years ago." he explained, expressionless. His lack of excitement didn't matter, though, and everyone at the table began to look around at each other, thrilled with the news.

Luther raised his hand for a moment, and then spoke, considering he was really the only one who could speak during mealtime and not get their father cross. "So, there won't be any crime fighting? No mission? Just attending the party?" Luther asked, and Five rolled his eyes. Diego leaned in, curious.

"No. There won't be any missions. But always prepare for them. You will all be expected to pack your uniforms and masks. You will all arrive in full uniform to the party and dress each other only by your codenames when we are there. Understood?" he said, and everyone nodded. 

From the end of the table, Vanya nervously squeaked "What about me?"

Reginald looked a little taken aback. "I beg your pardon, Number Seven?"

"I don't have a codename or a mask. What should I pack? How will they address me?" she asked meekly, and the table grew still. She could feel all of her siblings eyes on her, burning into her skin, but she maintained eye contact with her father. 

"You will not be joining us, Number Seven. You will stay here with Grace to look after you, and will be expected to continue your lessons." Reginald said, and Vanya sunk, heart dropping. "What?"

"You heard me. You will stay here." he repeated back to her. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she sat up a little, upset. "Why not? Why can't I go too?"

"You are simply not special, Seven. Now don't bother me with this any more." Reginald looked more stern now, and scarier, but Vanya persisted, disobeying. "That's-that's so unfair, though, Dad! I want to go too! I don't even have to go to the party. I can just stay in the hotel, or whatever. But please, let me go!" she begged, angry and desperate. She felt so slighted, so mistreated. There was no reason she should have to stay behind, missing her siblings and being alone as always, just because she had no powers. Her father didn't respond, ignoring her as he looked back down at his meal.

She stood up now, chair scooting behind her. Now all eyes were on her, even Reginalds. "I'm so sick of you treating me different because I don't have powers like the others! This is unfair!" she shouted, anger spilling over.

Her father's face contorted, thick white eyebrows furrowing. If he was angry this morning, he was furious now. "Number Seven, go to your room!” he yelled back, voice like thunder. 

She looked at him, then her silent siblings for a second, before she stormed out, shoes thumping behind her, which was a first for Vanya.

The rest of the meal was eaten in awkward silence, the clinking of forks the only evidence of life.


	8. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we check on...” Allison’s voice trailed off.
> 
> “Vanya?” Klaus finished. She nodded back, quiet.
> 
> Klaus stood, heading for the door immediately. “Come on. Let’s go check up on her. Probably run away by now, the little thing.”

“Okay, what about this one?” Allison asked, turning in place to show off her cute dress. Klaus, from her bed, looked up and began to squint. He tilted his head from side to side, tapping his chin lightly. “Honestly?” he asked. 

Allison nodded, and he rubbed his neck. “Well okay,” he said. “Now keep in mind that I say this with love, Allison, but that dress makes you look-“

Allison sighed, crossing her arms. “Fat?” she guessed.

“Well, I would have used a nicer word than that.” Klaus chuckled.

She cocked an eyebrow, not actually as annoyed as she looked. “But you meant fat.”

“Maybe.” Klaus giggled. He picked up from the floor one of Allison’s other dresses that had been discarded when she began to dig through her closet. “Here,” he said. “Try this one.”

She took the dress from him and vanished back into the closet.

“Pretty stupid that Dad won’t let us where anything fun to the party.” Klaus complained, bummed out. He flipped casually through one of Allison’s magazines, one where a couple French girls posed in a cafe. This magazine was all in French, and filled with Paris-influenced style.

“Yeah.” Allison agreed from in the closet. “Just the same old academy uniforms.”

After a minute, she swung open the closet again, and Klaus smiled when he looked up to see her. “Good?”

“Oui.” Klaus joked. “It looks gorgeous. That’s the one!”

Allison stepped over to the mirror, giving it a twirl. This was one of her more casual dresses, but that didn’t mean it lacked in style or pizzas.

“That’s why we have to make our day outfits really count. We’re going to the city of fashion, after all.” Allison said, admiring the way the dress looked on her. “And-“ she turned to Klaus as she spoke. “-the city of love.”

Klaus fell back on the bed, tucking his arms behind his head. “Ooh, plan to meet a boy there? Have a short-lived summer romance?”

Allison shook her head. Neither of them would say it, but they both knew Allison had somewhat of a relationship already, with Luther, so the joking tone of his voice was apparent.

“Actually,” she said. “I was thinking maybe you would.”

Klaus blushed a little, sitting up straight. “Me?”

“Yeah. You’re into boys, but the closest thing to a crush you’ve had is a silly schoolboy fling for Diego.” she said, settling beside Klaus on the bed.

“Hey, I said Diego was my first crush, not my only one. I have had plenty of crushes, and still do.” Klaus disagreed, crossing his arms over his chest with a ‘humph’.

Allison smirked. “Oh yeah? How many of those crushes are alive? And your age? And not a celebrity?”

Klaus paused, unwillingly giving his answer. 

“See? Anyway, me point is, even if it doesn’t last more than a day, you could meet someone in Paris. Some cute French boy, or something, and practice flirting!” she said excitedly, shaking Klaus’s shoulder. “Come on, were going to the city of love. You can have some fun. Maybe even have your first kiss! Experience love.”

Klaus seemed quite intrigued now. “It doesn’t sound like a terrible idea.” he agreed with a smirk. “I mean, have you seen the boys in this French catalogue? Total hunks.”

“Ah, this is gonna be so fun!” she sighed, falling back on the bed. “And so romantic.”

“Oh? And you finally going to make a move on you-know-who?” Klaus asked, poking her.

“Maybe.” she hummed with a smile, closing her eyes. Maybe the two of them would go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, the new one. Maybe in the chill of the wind, she’d tell him how cold she was, and he’d give her his coat. Maybe he’d tuck one of her stray curls, blown about in the chilly night air, behind her ear, and lean in close. The lights of the city would dance around them, the tension in the air riding high as he leaned in to her face. Maybe, he’d kiss her, finally, for the first time.

Klaus echoed her, his own fantasies of French boys and cobblestone streets and smoky cafes running wild. “Maybe. Hey, can you imagine the shopping we’re gonna do?”

Allison opened her eyes. “As if. Dad would never let us take a shopping spree. I doubt we’ll even be able to explore the city.”

“Come on. The party and the opening is only one day. We have a whole day after that to have fun. Surely dad wouldn’t make us sit in a hotel, I don’t know, reading, all day.” Klaus said.

“Ben still probably will.”

Klaus laughed. “Probably. Five too, the nerd.”

“Speaking of nerds,” Allison began, standing. “should we check on...” her voice trailed off.

“Vanya?” Klaus finished. Allison nodded, quiet.

Klaus stood, heading for the door immediately. “Come on. Let’s go check up on her. Probably run away by now, the little thing.”

-

Vanya hadn’t run away.

When Allison knocked, she heard a sniffle, and then after a minute, the door opened. Vanya smiled a little when she saw them, and rubbed her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, a rose hue. “Hey guys.” she said. Klaus waved.

“You okay?” Allison asked, grabbing her shoulders. “You seen upset.”

Vanya sniffled again, chuckling. “What have it away?”

Allison embraced her, pulling her into a tight hug. “Aw, Vanya, I’m sorry. Dad sucks. I know how unfair this is.”

“It’s fine.” she lied, muffled in her sisters arms. “I don’t even really wanna go just cause it’s Paris or anything.” Allison drew back a little to let her speak. “I just wanna go to hang out with you.” 

“Aww, Vanya!” Klaus said, and he wrapped his arms around the two of them, squeezing them into a group hug. “I’m so sorry. Dad can eat my ass. He’s a cranky little bitch, don’t give him your tears. You shouldn’t be left out of things.”

Vanya pulled back, managing to escape the hug, giggling a little. “Well, thanks, I appreciate the concern. But it’s not just him.” she explained, growing sad as she wiped another tear.

“Oh, then what else is the matter?” Allison asked, shoving Klaus off with a “Hey!”

Vanya crossed her arms, looking down. “It’s just...” she began, then looked down the hall disquietly. “Wanna come in?”

“Do I?” Klaus said, brushing past her and waltzing in. Allison rolled her eyes, and Vanya smiled as the two entered, shuttling the door behind them.

Allison and Klaus sat down on the bed, waiting for Vanya to continue from the desk chair. She looked down at her lap, fiddling. After a while, she spoke, quiet and small. “Diego found out.”

“What?” Allison asked, sitting up.

“Diego found out.” Vanya said, louder. “He overheard us talking, apparently. And now he knows how I feel about him?”

Klaus’s jaw dropped. “What? No way. How? Did he tell you?”

Vanya rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “No. Five did. He was listening to us this morning.”

“Oh that little...” Allison muttered under her breath, standing and balling up her firsts as she began to storm for the door.

“Wait, Allison, stop!” Vanya shouted, grabbing her hand. “No, don’t.”

Allison looked at her face, and realised that she was genuinely worried, and calmed down. She sat back on the bed, taking a deep breath through her nose. “I can’t believe he would invade our privacy like that. That jerk.” she said.

“I know! Rude!” Klaus agreed, scoffing. “He shouldn’t have done that Vanya.”

Vanya smiled a little, then drowned again, looking sadly into her lap. “I can’t ever look at him again. I feel stupid now, and helpless. And he still probably thinks little of me. He said so earlier.”

“Well then he’s a big idiot, and he’s going out of his way to ignore how powerful you are, Vanya.” Allison said soothingly, leaning forward and taking her sisters small, fragile hand. She rubbed her thumb over her fingers, affectionately looking into her puffy eyes. “Dad, too. Don’t listen to them Vanya. You are special, and you’re a badass.”

Vanya smiled, warmly. “Thanks, Allison.”

“Plus, that peas-for-brains, dollar store Batman wouldn’t know badass strength if it hit him over the head. And it has.” Klaus said, shaking his head.

“Are you talking about yourself again? I thought you were over him.” Allison asked, turning back to him.

“I am! I don’t like him anymore. Really. I was talking about Luther. That dude is so invested in Luther, cause he thinks he hates him, but I’m willing to bet he just has it bad for the guy. Allison, too. And I don’t blame either of you. Luthers quite pretty these days.” Klaus laughed, amusing himself. “You know what, Vanya? That’s probably it. He’s probably just gay!”

Allison kicked Klaus hard.

“Ouch! Sorry. Just trying to a get a laugh.”

Allison rolled her eyes again, looking back at Vanya, who giggled.

Suddenly, from the other end of the room, Five blinked in.

“Hey Vany-oh.” he spoke, surprised to see Allison and Klaus there on the bed. “What’s-what’s going on here?”

“Oh, nothing.” Vanya sniffled. “Sister bonding time.”

“Yeah, sister bonding time.” Klaus echoed, happy with that title.

“I see. Am I intruding?” Five asked, hands in his pockets.

“Not at all.” Vanya shook her head.

Five stepped over, looking intensely at Vanya. “Okay, good. Then why are you crying?”

“Oh, yeah.” she chuckled. “That.”

“Les Miserables.” Klaus answered abruptly, clearly lying. “We were just discussing the books, and she burst into tears. Quite riveting, stuff. So dreary.”

“Hm, I know. Especially when Gavroche dies. That was quite tragic.” Five said, playing along. He smirked when he caught Klaus’s confused look.

“No, I’m not crying about the French Revolution.” Vanya laughed with a sniff. “And I’m not crying anymore. I just looked like a disaster for like, hours after I cry.”

“Feel that.” muttered Klaus. “Even worse with eyeliner, I promise.”

Five ignored him, looking into Vanya’s eyes. “Really, what’s wrong? I will kill someone without hesitation for you. Is it about earlier?”

Vanya shrugged. “Kind of.”

“Is it about you know who?” he asked, glancing around at Allison and Klaus wearily. Allison tried not to say anything, but nodded a little, saying volumes. Vanya didn’t say anything, sure that Five already knew.

“I see.” Five said, then turned toward the door, fists tightened. He looked ready to kill.

“Five, no!” Vanya shouted. “Oh my goodness, guys, I seriously appreciate the willingness to fight for me, but please don’t!”

Klaus laughed, manically, like he was thoroughly enjoying this. “Diego won’t know what hit him.”

“Okay, fine.” Five agreed, relaxing his shoulders and stepping back. “But so help me, if he makes you cry again I won’t hesitate to-“

A knock interrupted Five’s rant, pounding from the door nearby. He blinked to it, swinging it open.

“Hey, Vanya, is Allison-“ the familiar voice of Luther came as the door creaked open. When it was wide enough to reveal all of them, he stopped. “Oh. Hello, everyone. Five. Klaus. Allison.”

“What is it?” Five asked impatiently.

Luther looked frozen in the doorway, like a deer in headlights, as if he wasn’t expecting to have this many eyes on him. “Well,” he said, remembering why he came. “Ben and I were just speaking to Pogo, and it turns out we’re going to be doing something different for training this week.”

“Oh yeah?” Klaus asked.

Luther nodded, entering. “Apparently, were going to be learning to dance. Dad wants us to get ready in case there’s dancing at the event on Saturday.” Klaus cheered, Allison smiled, and Five gawked as he announced it.

“Oh, uh, hello.” Ben said from the doorway, his head popping into the room. “Guess were all meeting in Vanya’s room then. Cool.”

He entered, carrying a stack of books. Walking around the room, he passed one to Five, Luther, Klaus, Allison, and then Vanya. “I guess Luther’s already told you then. So I got this collection of books about dances from the library so we can study.” he said with a little smile. “All of them have the basics. The waltz, the tango, the foxtrot. We’re probably just going to be doing the waltz, but it never hurts to be prepared.”

“Thanks, Ben.” Allison said, and everyone followed. “You’re so sweet.”

“Um, Ben?” came Vanya. She held her book toward him, handing it back. “I don’t think you meant to give me one.”

“I did.” he corrected. “That’s a nice one, too. A new book Dad bought about the history of partner dancing around the world.”

Vanya tilted her head, confused.

Luther chimed in. “Oh, sorry, Vanya. I forgot to mention. You’re going to be joining us tomorrow, too.”

Vanya was surprised, eyes growing to the size of saucers. “Really?” She asked, beaming.

“Vanya! That’s so exciting!” Allison squealed, squeezing her hand again. “It’ll be so fun having you with us! Maybe you made him see that you deserve to be a part of the team after dinner today.”

Klaus shrugged. “Or maybe it’s cause she’s a girl. If not, you’d have to dance with all of us, as the only other girl, Allison. Getting passed around between us five boys like a cheesy porno.”

Allison shot Klaus a look, and he shut up.

“What’s going on in here?” came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned, to see Diego, learning in the doorframe.

Allison’s, Klaus’s and Five’s eyes widened, all looking at Vanya, who went pale. Allison shot up, shoving Luther and Ben out. “Nothing! We’ll explain everything out here. Won’t we guys?”

“I guess?” Ben said, confused, as he was shoved out of the room. Klaus grabbed one of the books from him and handed it to Diego. Five warped over to Vanya’s side, spinning her chair to hide her face, evidence of her crying still present.

When everyone was out, even Allison and Klaus, Five spoke. 

“Alright, Vanya. Like I said before. If he hurts you again, I won’t hesitate to commit homicide for you.” he said softly to her, not quite understanding why Vanya wasn’t entirely comforted by the sentiment.

She chuckled still, nodding. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Alright. Goodnight, then, Vanya. Don’t give him another thought!” he said, pointing at her accusingly before warping away.

She couldn’t help but disobey, thinking all night about Diego and her father, despite how she tried to read the book Ben had given her.


	9. Rodolphe Kreutzer and The Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya flushed a shade of red, blinking with big eyes. She would have to dance with Diego? Oh no.

Okay, so dance practice was less fun than Vanya had thought it would be. 

The siblings were learning from a practically ancient recording about how to do the waltz. That is, if you would really call that 'learning'. Reginald didn't hire a dance teacher, which he clearly regretted, because he was getting quite frustrated doing the job himself and with Pogo, who had never actually learned how to do it either and was mostly observing, rather than participating. Reginald would stop the recording at each step, then simply expect the children to follow suit, and if they didn't, he scolded them, but didn't really help them correct it.

Grace was off making lunch while they trained, although she might have otherwise been a very helpful partner to some of the boys. Reginald could probably upload some dancing instructions into her, and she could singlehandedly help her children all learn, slowly and gently. But no, she had to go _cook_.

Because she was not there, Vanya and Allison got no breaks, serving as the partners each time, and trading off. Allison had first danced with Luther, which the two of them seemed giddy about, and Vanya with Ben. He was nervous the whole time, not looking at Vanya's face and rather at their feet, and his hand hovered over her back the whole time, but he clearly took some time the night before to prepare, because he was practiced on his feet. Vanya had done the same, trying to get the basic steps for each of the dances in the night before, but drifted off after reading about the history of the Mamba before she could make it to the Waltz.

Next she partnered with Five, and much to his embarrassment, he was quite terrible. Not able to get in sync with her now experienced steps, he managed to somehow step on her shoes a total of seven times in a three minute song. Diego, from the wall, heckled and teased him, which made Five blush and seethe, but both boys were told off by their father.

"It's alright." Vanya whispered to him. "You're doing fine."

"Don't lie, Vanya. I'm doing worse than Klaus." he replied, and she giggled. It was true, she recognized, glancing over at Allison and him to her right. They were laughing, probably sharing quiet little jokes with each other, but smoothly mastering the motions of the dance, almost in sync. 

She shrugged. "They're probably doing it wrong anyway."

"Probably." Five said with a smile, and it made Vanya happy to think that she made him feel better.

The song came to an end, and Five, with a relieved exhale blinked away to the corner. "Finally!" Klaus sighed. "No offense Allison. My feet were killing me."

"None taken." she chuckled.

Reginald cleared his throat, resetting the recording. "Alright, time to switch partners. This time, Number Six with Number Three and Two with Seven."

Vanya flushed a shade of red, blinking with big eyes. She would have to dance with Diego? _Oh no._

Allison caught a glimpse of her concerned face, and raised her hand. "Actually, I would like to pair up with Diego, please." she chimed in. Vanya looked at her gratefully, and they exchanged smiles. In the corner of her eye, she watched Diego look at their father hopefully, as if he didn't want to dance with her anymore than she did him.

Reginald shook his head, though. "No. Number Six has already danced with Number Seven. You must be fluid and adaptable, Three. You won't have the opportunity to pick and choose who you dance with at the gala! You will dance with Number Six this time."

Klaus then came to her defense. "Well, I would love to learn how to partner. We should get to learn both parts. I can take Diego this time around and Luther can lead Vanya."

Reginald seemed more impatient with Klaus than Allison as he spoke. "No, that would simply be improper, Number Four! Do not make such ludicrous suggestions. Do you wish to also wear a skirt and dance with another boy at the gala? We must be prepared to impress at the event, and not make a fool of the academy, so concern yourself with at least learning how to lead first!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Allison for a moment. Both of them knew the answer to his question was a hearty yes. Had Klaus and Allison been given the chance, they would probably gladly switch both their clothes and places in the dance. He sat back down on the bench, giving Vanya a sorry look. She smiled at his attempt, shrugging. There was no chance of changing the old mans mind.

Diego, from the other side of the room, discarded his blazer with a sigh. He walked up to her slowly, and neither looked each other in the eyes as they took their placed in front of each other. Vanya's head hung as she fiddled anxiously, and she pretended to focus on properly adjusting her footing as their father began to repeat the same instruction over again. 

"Girls, place your hand on your leaders shoulder." he said, and Vanya felt her heart begin to pick up speed.

Her small hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder, shaky. That was a lot more natural when she did it with Five. She felt like Ben, her hand not holding him very tight, almost levitating there. She still wouldn't straighten her neck or back to properly face him.

Reginald continued. "Now, boys, place your opposite hand on the small of your partners back." Reginald said, and Diego did. Smoothly sliding his hand around her side, he clutched her there tight, and she almost gasped at the much stronger contact. Taken back, she looked up at him now, and found him looking at her face. Unexpectedly, she didn't turn away, though she desperately wanted to, staring deep into his dark eyes. Her breath hitched.

His face was unreadable. Where she normally saw a frustrated gaze, a frown and squinted eyebrows, she was met with relaxed stillness. He seemed to be studying her expression, too, searching for something there that she didn't understand. He looked like he might've said something, but their dad spoke again.

"Now take your partners hand, elbows up." he said, and began the instruction record.

They didn't break eye contact, hands floating up to meet each others gently. She swallowed nervously as his firm fingers clutched around her palm, significantly larger in size to her nimble fingers. He leaned in a little, voice low and almost a whisper as he said "Your hands are really soft."

She blinked at him, mouth opening, but she didn't reply. Diego looked at their hands, and she felt herself let a breath go that she didn't know she was holding. His thumb grazed over her fingertips, and she inhaled sharply. "These are some crazy callouses, too. Violin?"

She nodded a little. Her hands readjusted, and she whispered back, "You have three scars on this one hand."

"I throw with that hand. Sometimes I slip." he explained, and the voice from the record interrupted their moment. "Gentleman, take a step back with your right leg, and ladies, take a step forward with your left!" it said.

Vanya moved slowly, expecting Diego to fumble his first time like Five and Ben, but he moved quickly back, and then to the side, pulling her with him. It was him who caught Vanya off guard, already taking on the next step. "Oh." she said simply, quite surprised.

The corner of Diego's mouth moved upward a little in a tiny smirk. "I was paying attention. Watching. You're good at this."

Vanya was mystified, staring up at him with doe eyes. He had never looked this handsome, and her never so confident. She didn't pull away from his gaze, and she grabbed his shoulder and hand tight. Still, her heart raced. "Thanks." she squeaked.

The record went on, explaining the last step of the box step, and Diego proved to be swift then, too. It was Vanya who couldn't keep up with him as they picked up speed, moving smoothly from foot to foot together. As their father went to play the music again, she smiled. "No, I think _you_ are good at this."

"Hm. Not really." he said, shrugging and shaking his head. Vanya chuckled. "You, being modest? I thought I'd never live to see the day."

Diego smiled, showing his teeth. "Shut up." he said warmly.

The music began, and so did the two again, waltzing over and over. Slowly, they relaxed into the movements, in time with each others every step and the rhythm of the classy jazz tune. Vanya's blush only deepened, although she could swear that she saw Diego's face get redder too, and her smile widened on her rosy cheeks.

"Vanya." Diego whispered to her, as if he had to get her attention. She blinked at him, prettily. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Diego said quietly, in a tone she'd never really heard from before, and their pace slowed a little. She frowned, thinking about the way he had made her cry the night before. "I'm sorry I misjudged you before. I don't have the right to say what style suits you, or whether you're cool enough for it."

Vanya breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he wasn't apologizing for finding out about her crush. Them talking about it would simply be too much. She gave him an awkward, short smile. "It's alright. I mean, I don't really blame you for the things you said. You weren't all that wrong about me."

"It does, though."

"What?"

"It does suit you. Being 'punk'. Being bad. Rebelling. I mean, you really gave Dad a piece of your mind last night." he said, soft and genuine in a way that made Vanya's dizziness return. "And for the record, you are _kinda_ cool."

Vanya blushed, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering rapidly. "Don't get cocky about it, though." he said right after.

She laughed, and teased him in return. "Wouldn't want to get a head as big as yours."

He chuckled back. "Yeah, wouldn't want that."

"Yes, Number Six?" their father asked, and the two turned over to see that Ben was raising his hand, and he and Allison and him had stopped dancing. Nervously, he spoke, asking "Um, well, I was wondering if we could learn a new step. I was reading about it last night. There's a lot of cool moves I would like to try."

Reginald looked at Pogo, who's eyes lit up a little at the idea. He smiled, nodding in approval. Reginald sighed a little. "Very well. We will learn how to dip your partner."

Vanya looked at Diego, who's eyes were still on their father. They blinked in surprise, but showed no signs of distain.

"Boys, you will lean to the left, extending your left foot for support. Girls, lean on your right foot." Reginald explained quickly, and the siblings followed suit carefully. "Now, place both your hands on your partners back, and girls, put both hands on your leaders shoulder."

Vanya almost shivered at the touch when Diego put his other hand on her back, and she almost forgot to raise her hand up to grab his other shoulder. Some part of her missed having his hand in hers. 

"Now, carefully dip your partner, using your left foot to balance."

Vanya didn't move, though Diego began to. When he noticed, he leaned in to her ear. "I won't drop you, silly. I promise." he said, and Vanya took a deep breath, letting her anxieties go. She nodded, beginning to lean into the dip. Diego was looking deep into her eyes again, unwavering even as he began to lower her. Vanya, immeasurably nervous still, but now trusting him, let her weight fall into his arms, and she felt herself drop. 

Diego looked entranced with her now, even breathless, though it was Vanya who wanted to laugh from the rush of being dropped down. At any moment, he could let go, but he didn't.

Then he swooped her back up, still holding onto her tight, and they were back to square one. Except now, they were closer than ever, Diego's hands remaining on her back and her hands floating down from his shoulders to his chest. Their faces were inches apart. It almost felt like just them in that room together, alone, without anything else to do.

"Good. Now try it with the rest of the dance." their father said, and they could barely register him, too focussed on each other, but followed his instructions. Soon, Diego's hand met hers again, and she smiled, toothy and warm. They followed the dance again, doing the box step a couple more times, before Vanya felt his hand return to her back, and she followed him into another swift and graceful dip.

From the other side of the room, the music faded to silence, and the two took a moment to stand up again. A few seconds passed before they broke away from each other, both feeling like they were losing something as they did.

-

"Today we will be reviewing our unit on the history of France from last year, as well as studying the country's geography and culture. Tomorrow, you will take an assessment-in french-on what we've reviewed." Reginald explained, handing them each a packet and a couple of books. "I expect these packets to be finished by tomorrow afternoon during class. And _no_ cheating."

Diego almost rolled his eyes. Reginald never did anything to enforce the no cheating rule, which often helped out his brother Klaus, who was constantly asking Ben for help before class and during their study time. Diego even cheated sometimes, pleading for Ben to help on his math quite often, which he was always graciously willing to give. Diego assumed he'd probably need to ask for some this time, too, marveling at the thickness of the packet in front of him. 

Klaus groaned from behind Diego, and Reginald shot him sharp look, making him stop. Ben and Five to Diego's left were already scribbling down on the worksheet quickly, and to his right, Allison and Vanya stared gloomily at their papers. Vanya raised her hand.

"Yes, Number Seven?" Reginald asked, admittedly sounding somewhat annoyed.

Vanya spoke confidently, asking, "Will I be required to take and pass this exam, even if I'm not going?"

Diego's eyebrows lifted in surprise. She _did_ have a point.

Reginald turned back to the board. "Yes, you are required to take this exam as well, Number Seven. And for your silly outburst, you will be required to get an A, or you will not get free-time for a month."

Vanya's mouth flew open, and she put her hand down. Allison shook her head, scoffing quietly. Diego's eyes held their gaze on Vanya, tracking her as she carefully removed her pencil case from her desk. She unzipped it and, to Diego's surprise, didn't pull out a pencil but rather an orange bottle. Twisting it open, she shook a pill into her hand and shoved it into her mouth, almost methodically. Her head sank, and she didn't speak up again for the rest of the lecture, even though Diego knew she knew all the answers to Reginalds questions about the French Revolution and French music. He'd seen her read a million books labelled 'Les Miserables', and her favorite composer and violinist was Rodolphe Kreutzer, some French guy. 

Diego kicked himself for how much he knew about Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say two things, the first being, thanks to Ellie for the idea of the dancing lessons chapter! Never would have thought of it, but it was just what I was looking for for the plot, and it fit perfectly in my opinion with where I had my chapters planned.
> 
> Secondly, I am so overwhelmingly happy with all of the comments!! <3 You are all so incredibly sweet, and I can't tell you how grateful I am or how long they made me grin and blush for. There's only so many ways I can say thank you...lol. I adore hearing which scenes were enjoyed, your thoughts about different siblings characters and dynamics, and your ideas for the fic. Thank you again for the comments, and for reading!! :)


	10. Blueberry Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego cleared his throat, crossing over to her and holding out his hand. Shyly, he asked, "May I have this dance?"
> 
> Vanya marveled at the sight of Diego's extended hand. She smiled gently, her rosy cheeks deepening in hue as she placed her palm in his. "You may." she said sweetly as she stood.

"What were you thinking?!" Diego's voice boomed. Vanya turned around, to see Diego storming toward her. She drew back, startled at his anger and force as he stomped over. Reacting quickly, Luther intervened, holding out his arm to block Diego in his path, and he struggled against his strong grip, still writhing and fuming as Vanya continued to stagger back. "Calm down!" Luther said to him sternly. "That's an order."

"Order this!" Diego shouted, and he threw one of his knives. It swiveled around, purposely giving time for Luther to notice it and duck before it grazed the top of his head. His flinching gave Diego the ability to wriggle away, and he advanced toward Vanya again.

"Are you crazy? No, are you stupid?" he yelled, drawing another knife and threateningly pointing it toward her. Vanya gasped as it came near her face, freezing against the wall Diego had pinned her to.

Five shouted from the other end of the room, "Cut it out Diego!" and warped to his side. "Leave Vanya alone, you idiot!"

Diego looked shocked as he turned to face Five, hand gripping the blade near Vanya still unwavering. "Are you serious? You're defending her, after you just got beat up by those guys? You almost died, and it's all her fault!"

Five didn't have a witty comeback for that, looking at Diego with fury, but also deep thought. Vanya's heart sank as she realized that Five didn't have a defense for her actions, and she didn't blame him. He glanced over at her, and a chill ran up her spine as she recognized some anger from him too, cold, silent disappointment in his gaze striking her right in the heart.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Vanya said, and she fell to her knees, sinking to the floor and putting her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble! I just-I just w-wanted to he-help!" she apologized, and embarrassingly, she started to cry.

Five shoved Diego away, giving him another look of hatred before warping away, too fed up with the situation to stay.

"It's alright." Ben spoke up, voice little and barely audible between her increasing sobs. Diego scoffed in reply. "No, it's _not_. And everyone else agrees." Allison crossed her arms, Klaus looked away, and Luther sighed, but none of them disagreed with what Diego had said. Vanya cried harder, guilt-ridden and anxiety blowing over.

"I th-thought I was helping! I was going to warn you guys about them, I promise! I just got s-sidetracked. I didn't mean to be a burden! I'm s-sorry!" Vanya cried, feeling her chest tighten, a familiar burning feeling forming there. Her breathing increased, and she worried she would have a panic attack.

Diego knelt down to her level, grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and he softened for a second, before looking upset again. "Never do that again! You're not capable of handling yourself in situations like that, Vanya! You have no powers or skills to defend yourself! You're not special like us! You're too weak!"

Vanya's eyes sunk to her lap, to see that her skirt was dampened with tears. Her knees were bleeding slightly, scraped from impact with the ground after she had been thrown. She turned her palms over, examining her scraped flesh there too. Briefly, she worried she wouldn't play the violin well again.

"Are you listening?" Diego asked loudly, and she looked back up at him. "You could have gotten yourself _killed_! I was worried! I mean, we-"

In that moment, Vanya noticed that Diego's eyes were not filled with anger, but rather concern. She blinked at him, sniffling, and for a brief moment they just looked at each other intensely, faces close, and stares burning.

Diego turned away, standing. "Whatever." he muttered, and stormed out of the room. Allison followed, then Luther, and finally Klaus and Ben, both looking concerned for her but not staying.

Vanya sat there for a moment, sobbing and breathing heavily into her hands, feeling useless, before she heard a crackle nearby. Gently, a hand clasped over her shoulder, and she looked up to see Five. He didn't look at her.

"F-five?" she sniffed. "I-I'm sor-"

"I know." he said, interrupting her. He settled next to her, handing her her orange bottle of anxiety medication.

Vanya smiled a little, and took it from him, popping a pill in her mouth with slight struggle. Five, next to her, unwrapped a plaster and placed it carefully onto her scraped knee. Vanya leaned over, resting her head on her brothers shoulder as she relaxed, breathing steady now.

-

The memory stabbed Vanya as she hazily thought back to that horrible day. Her eyes scanned over her French History book, but her mind was elsewhere, recalling painfully that memory. She shook her head, trying to get the thought of Diegos furious concern from her brain.

That day, Vanya had tried to help the academy with a mission, sneaking away from her father's car to follow some shifty looking guys in black. The men had turned out to be the ones the team was looking for, and they kidnapped her. Luckily, her siblings had found her very fast, but the men almost knocked the daylights out of Five and Ben. The image of Five getting pummeled to the ground as he tried to escape, fists balling up and sparkling blue, unwillingly entered her mind. She'd never seen someone beat up Five before that day, and she shivered thinking about it.

She thought about the things Diego had said to her. _"You're not special like us! You're too weak!"_

She sighed hopelessly, knowing she forgave Diego instantly for saying those things. It didn't mean that they didn't hurt. Then she thought about the things he had said to her during their dance, and the swelling in her heart eased. He had told her that he was wrong, and sorry, and that he didn't think that low of her. That made that silly fight from years ago a lot less meaningful. She hoped Diego was being honest, and he did see her as cool.

Then again, it didn't _really_ matter what he _thought_ , even if he was lying. He had apologized, and that made all the difference to Vanya.

She pushed Diego out of her mind, trying to return her thoughts to France, but then a sound made it's way in again, interrupting her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Vanya? It's Allison." came the voice of her sister from outside the room. Vanya glanced at her clock. The time was twelve-forty-six. What did she want at this hour of the night?

"Come in! It's unlocked." she said mildly, and Allison entered. 

She smiled. "Studying?"

"Yup. Gotta get an A, now." she replied gloomily, but with an awkward smile.

"Well, if you want, you can join the rest of us in Luthers room..." she said, with a mischievous grin.

Vanya tilted her head. "Why? What for?"

"We're practicing our dance moves, and...studying." she giggled.

-

Well, Ben was surely studying, but Vanya couldn't say much for the rest of them. When she came into the room, she was met with the gentle, ever so quiet tune of an old record playing in the corner, and saw immediately Diego and Klaus dancing in the corner. On Luther's bed, Ben was working hard on his packet, and Luther was reading some French badly to Five, who wasn't listening. They all turned when Allison and Vanya came in, then resumed their tasks.

"Hi, Vanya." Five said, happy to see her. Ben, looking back down at his work, greeted her too, and Klaus waved. Somewhere deep in Vanya's chest, her heart swelled, cause she felt included. She didn't know if her siblings hung out with each other like this often, but she sure didn't, and she smiled warmly at how nice it felt to be surrounded by her inviting brothers and sister.

Allison sat down on the bed in between Five and Luther, and she interrupted him. "Can we go back to the part you we were on before? The romantic part with the kiss? It was just getting good." Luther nodded, flipping back a couple of pages. Five stood, sitting down at the end of Luthers bed. He looked relieved to not be his audience member anymore.

Vanya joined him, sitting down with her books and packet. He smiled at her, then asked, gesturing to her items, "Do you want me to finish that for you? I got done with it hours ago."

"No, I'm alright. Thanks though. Can you check it when I'm done though? I haven't practiced my French in ages, and it's starting to sound like gibberish." she said.

Ben perked up. "I can check it for you if you want! I love French. It's my favorite country and language. I'm already doing Klaus's for him."

Klaus hummed. "Thanks by the way!"

Vanya turned, to see Diego and Klaus doing the waltz, Diego more focussed and in time than Klaus. After a moments examination, she realized that Diego was the leader, and Klaus the partner. "What are they doing?" she asked Five, though she could already guess.

"Dancing. Since mean old Dad won't let me practice playing the girl, I thought I'd ask Diego to help me learn it myself." Klaus explained, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, you look great. Really getting the hang of it." Vanya said, and this time Diego turned, and he smiled at her for a second before turning back to Klaus.

"Oh yeah? You wanna see our dip?" Klaus asked excitedly, and Diego shook his head. "Oh, come on, Diego, show them!"

"Fine." Diego said with a smirk and grabbed Klaus, roughly dipping him, swift and quick. "Woah!" Klaus exclaimed before being brought back up. "Hey, that wasn't what we practiced!" he whined, and Diego shrugged. Vanya laughed, turning back to Five who looked unimpressed.

For half an hour, the Hargreeves relaxed together. Diego and Klaus kept practicing the dip until Diego got tired and joined Allison and Luther in their story. He made sure to correct all the mispronunciations Luther made that Allison wouldn't point out, and Vanya and Ben traded notes about the architecture of Paris, France. Klaus, not needing Diego to have a good time, continued to dance alone to the music. Five settled next to Vanya, closing his eyes and drifting off. At some point, he had left to grab a French Dictionary to help Luther and Diego with a dispute about one words meaning, but then he went back to half-sleeping next to her.

When Luther finished the chapter, he closed the book with a sigh. "I think that's enough French for today." he said, setting the book down on his nightstand.

Allison agreed. "Anyone up for more dance practice?" she asked, looking right at Luther, who nodded and smiled, taking her hand. The two of them stood and began to dance, more of a sway than a waltz, but fully invested nonetheless.

Diego stood up, stretching. "Yeah, I'm up for it. Who wants to dance?"

Allison smirked, stopping a little and looking at Vanya. "Vanya does." she said, and Vanya sat up. "What?"

Diego cleared his throat, crossing over to her and holding out his hand. Shyly, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Vanya marveled at the sight of Diego's extended hand. She smiled gently, her rosy cheeks deepening in hue as she placed her palm in his. "You may." she said sweetly as she stood.

Diego took her hand again, holding it tight. Vanya almost gasped again at the feeling of Diego's hand creeping around her back, and she cautiously took his shoulder. She felt a lot more relaxed in his arms now than before for sure, but still, his hot stare on her face was intimidating. Coupled with the fact that Diego had just gone through another growth spurt and he now had several inches of height on her, he downright made her nervous.

Vanya tried not to overthink how Diego pulled her closer, their bodies almost touching, and their faces close enough for her to feel his hot breath. "Ready?" was all he said before they began to move, feet instantly kicking in with the slow rhythm. It took seconds for them to get in sync with each other, gliding smoothly from step to step.

"Shame you're not coming. You would really impress everyone at the party." Diego said, low and quiet enough for just her to hear. Vanya shook her head. "This dance is so simple. You're over-exagerating."

Diego cocked an eyebrow. "Hah. Who's being modest now?"

"Not me." Vanya protested. "The waltz is a basic dance. We all still have a lot to learn before you all are going to impress anybody at that party."

"Really? You don't think the French girls will like this?" he asked, and his two hands moved up her back, nudging her gently into a dip. Vanya followed his lead, grabbing his shoulders and letting herself fall, trusting him to hold her. She locked eyes with him the whole way, misty-eyed. When he brought her back up, she brought her face close to his. "Well, I sure like it. And I know all the girls in Paris will like it too."

"Yeah?" Diego asked, and he looked down at her lips, then again at her pretty Bambi eyes. Their faces inched closer, bodies pressed against each other now. "And why's that?"

Suddenly, everyones attention was turned to Luthers door, which had swung open loudly. Pogo entered the room, small, fragile and quiet in demeanor but startling nonetheless. He looked around, adjusting his glasses and leaning on his walking stick.

“What do you all think you’re doing up this late?” Pogo asked.

Luther swallowed. “Studying-and practicing.” he explained shortly, pointing to the record player and then gesturing to him and Allison, who was blushing a little. Ben, from the bed, held up his French book.

Pogo smiled. “Well, alright. Good of you children to be preparing for the exam. But it’s time for bed now, so go to your rooms.”

The students nodded, all heading for the door. Shyly, Vanya pulled away from Diego and tucked a hair behind her ear.

Klaus kicked Five’s shoe, waking him. “Come on, get up you little nightmare, we gotta go to bed now.”

Five stood, kicking him back, and blinked away.

-

That night, Diego played AC/DC again.

-

"We'll miss you so much!" Allison whined as she lovingly squeezed Vanya with one arm, the other grasping the handle of a suitcase. Vanya hugged her back, closing her eyes. "Have fun! And don't get into trouble. Eat lots of baguettes and meet lots of mimes, or whatever."

Allison laughed, pulling away. "Racist."

"Not even." Vanya disagreed, shoulders bouncing.

Friday had come too soon. It felt too sudden that her siblings were already leaving for Paris this morning. She had already hugged Five and Klaus goodbye, helped Luther with his suitcase and told Ben to bring her back a souvenir (only half joking). The team buzzed at the door, double-checking their suitcases and saying goodbye to their mother bittersweetly, and Vanya tried to mask her sadness to see them go. Then she looked around, wondering where Diego was.

"There you are, Number Two!" Reginald boomed, alerting everyone of his arrival. "Precisely fourteen minutes late."

"Sorry!" Diego called, not meaning it, as he tugged his overstuffed suitcase down the stairs. A shirt stuck out, and one of the pockets was opened, clearly put together in a rush.

Every time Vanya watched her siblings leave to travel somewhere, she always got the strange sinking feeling like it would be the last time she saw them, and they would never return. Practically every day they ricked their safety and their lives, so she made a point to get one last good look at them, and hug or tell them goodbye if she could, for she always worried it would be the last thing she said to them. She felt this way every time she watched them battle, but especially when they left for foreign countries. This time was no exception.

"Diego!" she called, and he stopped as he rushed past her, waiting.

Vanya walked forward, and swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodbye." she said into his blazer. "I'll miss you."

Diego accepted the hug, though still surprised, and replied "Miss you too, Vanya."

Too quickly, he brushed past and rushed off to meet his siblings, who were all leaving through the open door. "Bye!" Vanya called, as they all left. "Bye Vanya!" Allison shouted, and Klaus waved as he exited. Diego glanced over his shoulder at her one last time before shutting the door, leaving Vanya alone there with Grace.

"Alright, Vanya, are you ready for blueberry pancakes? I know those are your favorite!" Grace said immediately, turning to her with a big, toothy smile.

Vanya smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'd love that. Thanks, mom."


	11. Peanuts

Diego _hated_ airplane flights.

Everything about them made him queasy. Not only were they flying deaths trap several miles high in the sky that were waiting to fall at any second for a myriad of reasons, but flying on them always made Diego very sick. He was no stranger to flying, of course, and often the academy travelled to foreign countries by flight, but no matter how many times they did, it didn't stop him from having an upset stomach. And it didn't help that, even in the first class seats, he was in a cramped space with bad food (even if he felt well enough to eat the food) and lots of people and no room to get up and stretch or move. The whole experience from the stressful airport boarding to the time they landed and his ears clogged and he was on the verge of puking was just a frankly very disquieting ordeal. Diego hated them.

Five, on the other hand, quite _liked_ to fly on airplanes. It made him feel sophisticated and respected to sit in first class and have attendants wait on him for hours on end. He liked to relax in his seat, feet kicked up, and read a book. He never even tried to watch a movie or put headphones in or get comfortable, not even on the eight hour flight to Paris, shoulders relaxed and his demeanor calm as he glanced out the window from time to time. Diego couldn't understand how he could spend the whole time reading and listening to only the hum of the engine without feeling nauseous like he felt, but he figured that due to his constant space-traveling, he must have been immune to motion sickness of any kind.

Still, he couldn't help but ask.

"How are you so chill with this, dude? Have you even slept yet?" Diego asked him quietly, rolling over in his chair to look at Five. He hadn't moved from where he was sitting before Diego had drifted off into an uneasy slumber hours ago, not even by an inch.

Five didn't even bother to turn over and look at him, licking his hand and turning the page in his book. Whereas he was at the very beginning of the considerably thick textbook at the beginning of the flight, he was now on the latter half. "No, I don't need to." he answered casually. "Some of us get sleep at night, Diego, and maintain a normal sleep schedule without distractions."

Diego rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his seat and stretching. He himself had just taken a long, yet light, two hour nap to make up for being woken up and rushed to the airport before it was light outside that morning, which had helped with the sickness a little. Unfortunately though, he felt it returning in the pit of his stomach and in his dizziness. He took a thirsty drink of water from the cup that was resting on his tray table. "Easy for you to say." he chuckled under his breath. He knew Five had it as hard as him in their house, or any other messed up Hargreeves sibling, and he managed to sleep just fine most of the time. But still, he should have been a little more considerate of Diego's emotional and physical need and requirement for late-night antics.

"What're you reading anyway?" he asked him, removing the circular pillow from his neck. Five shot him a glance, an eyebrow cocked. "Studying French before we arrive." he said, then he took a jab at Diego. "Don't want to look bad and be _entirely_ oblivious the whole time we're there. What's your plan?"

Diego rolled his neck and shoulders is slow, circular motions, trying to close his eyes and remove the stiff feeling from his joints, and the throbbing from the back of his head. "Dunno. I guess I should've been studying more the last few days. I really don't know much about France. Still, there's no point now in trying. There's no way I can possibly try to read such a confusing language on this flight without barfing up a pound of peanuts..."

Five closed his book with a deep exhale. Trying to withdraw his concern, he spoke in a flat tone, but his caring intentions still peeked through. "Are you _still_ feeling nauseous? You know, I could tell you more facts about planes that can assure you that they are in fact, safe. Have you been drinking enough?"

"I know, I know. Every plane goes through extensive testing, and you're nineteen times more likely to die in a car, blah, blah, blah. I get it. I'm fine. And I've had more water now than peanuts, which is saying something, so no thanks." Diego said with a sigh, waving his brother away. Five shook his heading, turning back to his book.

Diego looked over at Five again. "But thanks.” Five nodded a little. “What are you planning on doing in the city tomorrow? I heard Klaus and Allison yammering on for an hour about a list of things that they're definitely not going to be able to do all in a day."

Five shut his book and put it away, realizing that he would probably not have the opportunity to read again for a little while as long as Diego intended to keep up their conversation. He shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Ben was talking about wanting to see some historical sights. Maybe I'll join him."

"Boring." Diego booed. "I'd rather go shopping with Klaus." which he meant as a tease, but came out quite genuine. "Maybe I'll pick up some gifts for our birthday. Maybe I'll meet some French girls that recognize us."

Five was about to comment on the birthday idea, but then he stopped. "Really? You're going to try to live out a one-day romance with some girl you probably won't even be able to talk to? What, are you going to get married after twenty-four hours of knowing each other like Romeo and Juliet? You planning to get laid?"

Diego shifted uncomfortably in his seat after feeling told off by five. Gruffly, he replied, "Hey, you're not giving Klaus shit for trying to hook up with someone here. What's your problem with me? Do you think I can't do it? Or, what, that it's wrong to want to have some fun?"

"That's not it in the slightest. I thought-" Five began, then stopped again. He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Diego turned to face him in his seat, looking ready to start an argument. "What? What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Nothing of concern."

"No, Five. What did you think?"

It didn't take a lot to get Five to speak his mind. And if he ever didn't, it was usually in some way to protect someone he loved. But he answered, still, "I was just under the impression that you and Vanya had become rather...close."

Diego's face contorted into a look of both confusion and embarrassment. "Where'd...where'd you get that idea?"

Five looked at him blankly, unimpressed. Bluntly, he asked "Really?"

"What? This isn't about the crush thing, is it?" asked Diego, his cheeks beginning to tint at the thought of that morning.

"That's literally exactly what this is about. That was days ago, Diego. And I saw how you two danced the other day." Five explained, appearing a little pissed off that he had to explain it out loud, like when you had to explain a joke to someone and it became less funny. "I thought you of all people would have swooped in by now."

Diego looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Five rolled his eyes. "You really haven't told her that you know about it yet? When are you planning to say something?" He wasn't on planning on letting _Diego_ know that _Vanya_ knew that _Diego_ knew that _Vanya_ liked him. Not only did he hope that Diego would bring it up himself and find out naturally, but he hated being a messenger and a third-wheel in the whole confusing operation. Vanya was lucky he cared about her this much, cause he would have opted out had any other two people been involved. He grew quiet and still after asking his question.

Diego looked at him, studying his face. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. 

Five thought about that. "No, not anymore. You didn't really do anything. But I was at first. Vanya's the only one of you idiots that I can stand sometimes, and seeing her upset that-" he said slowly, piecing it together out loud before coming to a stop. Luckily, Diego didn't seem to notice this time. He sat back in his chair, quieter and seemingly done talking to Five.

"Well, I was mostly kidding about the French girls anyway." he said.

"Mostly?" asked Five with a, inquisitive, lifted eyebrow.

Diego smirked.

-

Vanya had already practiced her violin twice, read a book, written in her journal and cleaned her room. And now, only half a day into her isolation, she was bored.

Vanya was alone most of the time, so it was definitely the result of her _knowing_ that she was actually alone in the house that made her feel lonely and without anything to do this time. Somewhere in her mind, Vanya acknowledged that, but still, she couldn't help the itching desire for something more to do that day. Then she heard her mom.

Unlike the slow, heavy thump of two feet and a walking stick that made her feel anxious and indicated the nearing presence of her father, she always felt comforted by the click of heels and the sound of quiet, feminine humming, for she always knew that it came from her mother. She sat up in bed where she was previously lazily laying when she heard it, and headed out of her room.

When she turned her head into the hallway, she managed to catch Grace, holding a large basket, stepping into Diego's, the edge of her retro skirt a foot behind her as she entered. Vanya followed her in. 

"What're you up to, mom?" she asked the humming robot as she watched her begin to pick up items of clothing from the floor and discard them into the basket. She didn't reply. "Mom!" Vanya shouted louder.

"Oh, hi, Vanya." her mother said before she turned, a big, toothy smile on her red lips. "What is it, dear?"

"What are you doing?" Vanya repeated, leaning in the doorframe the same way Diego always did when she was outside his room.

Grace continued collecting dirty clothing from the floor, heading into the closet as she spoke. "I'm just doing your siblings laundry while they're away on a mission."

Vanya thought about correcting her, but decided it was one of those things that didn't quite matter. She looked around the room in front of her, from the dents in the wall where a knife had clearly been stabbed through, to the rock and roll posters, to the whirring CD player. Realizing it was still on if it was making that noise, she crossed over and pressed the power button.

She never got to look at Diego's room like this. She always got peeks, or a moment to be inside. Instinctively, the back of her mind screamed at her to leave, like Diego might have done if he was here. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that he wasn't. Something about it though, was comforting to her. She liked it in there. It was a lot cooler than hers.

"Mom?" she asked suddenly, coming up with an idea. "Do you want some help doing laundry?"

-

"So, what do you want to do when we're in the city?" Allison started the conversation with Luther as the pilot announced their decent. Luther looked over at her, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked her in return. Neither would say it, but they were trying to arrange plans for a sort of date. It was a silent, mutual exchange of knowledge that they both wanted to spend their time in the city of romance together. At least, that was Allison's plans and intentions, and it seemed to be Luther's too.

She blushed a little, thinking of her fantasies again. "Well, I've always wanted to eat at one of those nice restaurants. Fancy food that's much too expensive for it's portion sizes, the smell of pastries and eccentric meals, the music, the candlelights..."

"Well I'm sure Dad is planning to take us to one of those! I'm pretty sure we've earned it. You know, I know he doesn't like saying it, but I think he's proud." Luther said, and suddenly Allison's dreamy romantic fantasies reformed. Instead of imagining Luther and her, sitting across from each other at a table enjoying a warm meal, gazing into each other's eyes in the light of the candles, she imagined her five rowdy brothers, all squabbling at a large table while their father looked on disappointedly. He was right to suggest it, too. Allison had simply forgot that the rest of the family existed.

She tried again. "Well, I'm really excited to see the Eiffel Tower. Do you think the two of us could go? Up to the top and look down at the city?"

Luther smiled still. "Yeah, I do. I mean, we're cutting the ribbon at the grand opening. Of course we'd get to go up and see inside."

Allison tried not to look annoyed. She elaborated further, "Of course. But, do you think that just the two of us could find somewhere to see the sights...alone?"

Luther chuckled, turning back to the science magazine he'd been reading. "There's going to be a lot of people at the opening. I highly doubt we'll get to be alone."

This time, she did groan a little. Okay, fine. Scratch the Eiffel Tower, then. "That gala's going to be lots of fun, though. Can't wait to dance with someone special."

"Yeah. I'm so glad we learned how to waltz. Otherwise, I'd make a fool of myself and the academy in front of those French girls!" Luther

Allison sighed. Looking out the window with her arms crossed, she tried to suggest one last thing, lazily musing to Luther from across the alley, "Yup. What about the shopping, though? I'd love to go pick out some nice, expensive French pieces. We could go into the city, you and I, hand in hand. We could go explore, sit in a French cafe and not order anything, or window-shop, without a care in the world." She was smiling again, now. The thought seemed quite nice. She turned to Luther again, hoping he understood this time.

Luther looked up. "Like, without Dad?"

Allison loved Luther. But god, sometimes he could be a bit of a dummy.

-

Vanya didn't even know that Diego owned this many casual clothes. She thought his closet would look something like Five's, a sight she'd seen a few times, with a dozen neatly arranged uniforms and maybe a suit. But she was wrong.

Something Vanya also didn't know was that Diego was a fan of a lot of bands, not just the few she came to know after years of him playing the same albums and CD's. Most of them she'd never even heard of, but as she helped Grace load t-shirt after t-shirt into the hamper, she came to discover the names and logo's of quite a few. Most of them looked barely worn, shirts he never had the opportunity to wear often, but then some of them were stained or stunk a little, discarded to the bottom of his closet to rot. Thank goodness Grace was doing some much-needed laundry, she thought.

"Alright, I think that's all. I'll go put these in the washing machine, now. Thank you, Vanya!" her mom said, turning to leave with the full basket in her hands.

Vanya smiled at her. She looked around, scanning for any clothes she might have missed. Then she spotted a black shirt beneath the bed and reached under, pulling it out. As she unraveled the worn t-shirt, she discovered that not only was it large and black but it bore the logo and words of The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

”Oh, mom!” Vanya called to let her know that she had another shirt to be cleaned. And then immediately, something hit her.

It smelled like Diego.

She didn't mean to pull it close to her face. She didn't mean to breath a little deeper. She didn't mean to sigh lovingly as the memory of Diego floated back to her mind. She didn't mean to smell it again. She didn't mean to, but of course, she did.

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked, voice like a song as she came back into the room.

Vanya his the shirt behind her back. “Nothing, sorry,” she lied, an innocent smile upon her face.


	12. Nicholas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chuckled. "I can live with dating a fanboy."
> 
> Ben stopped. "Fan...boy?"
> 
> Klaus grew quiet. He looked down. "Yeah. A boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope fans of the comics enjoyed the eiffel tower stuff! :)

Reginald didn't let Klaus take his fancy suitcase to France, which Klaus was much too upset about. He had decorated it with patches, jewelry and stickers before they left, and it was his favourite colour: dark purple. But his father had insisted instead that everyone take their usual, boring, black suitcases with their umbrella logo and numbers on them, in the name of class and functionality, which meant he had to leave it behind. Klaus had grumbled about it for almost half an hour on the flight to Ben, then (much to Ben's relief) began to instead talk to Allison about what they were planning to do in France, and he forgot about it entirely.

That is, until he got to baggage.

The French airport was a lot nicer than the American one, and it was a lot easier to go through security, too (even with Pogo coming along, which usually caused a few problems). But now, they were stuck in the long line of people searching for their luggage. The siblings all clamoured between the bustling people, trying to find their identical suitcases, maneuvering between big, adult shoulders to try to see. Slowly, his siblings all began to find their bags, and they left, leaving just Klaus.

 _This would be a lot easier if I had been able to use my pretty, purple one instead_ , Klaus thought. _Dad's an asshole._

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of that familiar logo. An umbrella. He moved forward, trying to twist between two particularly large men, weaving through their bulky arms quickly. Then, with a better window of view of the conveyor, he spotted it. His suitcase! Finally.

Just as he tried to step forward and reach for his suitcase, one of the large, bulky men suddenly moved to the side, shoving against him and knocking him over. Klaus, a small boy with nowhere near the strength of his brother Luther, toppled over instantly, flying into somebody else.

”Woah!” he exclaimed as he fell, knocking into another boy about his height and sending them both to the ground outside the bustle of people. Klaus gathered himself, staggering to his knees as he looked up, to see who he had fallen into.

”Excusez-moi!” he apologised guilty, extending a hand. The boy stared up at Klaus with big blue eyes, brushing his blonde hair, previously nicely groomed back, out of his face. He smiled at him, the warmest, most inviting grin Klaus had ever seen, and took his hand. Klaus felt his heart do a little twirl.

Klaus pulled the boy up, and he chuckled. “Ce n’est pas ta faute.” he replied, brushing off the back of his pants. Klaus, still holding his hand from where he pulled him up, blushed and awkwardly began to shake it, unsure of what to do. 

“Uh, je m’appelle Klaus.” he said, introducing himself. “Bonjour.”

The boy looked him up and down, studying him a moment with a suspiciously raised brow and a grin, then said, “Hi, Klaus. I’m Nicholas. Did you just come here from the colonies?”

Klaus’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

The boy, Nicholas, shrugged. “Lucky guess. Plus your accent, and your clothes. That’s an American brand,” he said, pointing to Klaus’s shirt. “It’s alright, your French is great.”

”Well, thanks.” Klaus smiled. “How’s your English and French both so good?”

”I’m from the United Kingdom.” Nicholas said. “I’m here to see the opening of the new Eiffel Tower with my father. What are you here for?”

”Oh, same thing! I think I’ll see you there.” Klaus gasped excitedly.

Nicholas’s eyes lit up. “That’s just splendid!” he cheered, and the way his British accent sounded saying ‘splendid’ made Klaus's heart glow. “I can’t wait.”

Klaus was about to ask him something else, when in the corner of his eye, he caught Diego charging over, looking both a mixture of queasy and impatient. He opened his arms as if to ask, ‘what’s the hold up?’ and Klaus groaned. 

“I apologise, Nicolas, but my families waiting, and I must find my suitcase.” He explained, looking as sad as he felt to cut the meeting short. Nicolas waved his hand. “It’s alright.” he said. “What does it look like?”

The two of them strode through the crowd, brushing past people and making it to the front as Klaus explained, “Well, it’s black, with a little umbrella logo on it. Kind of hard to spot so we might be here all-“

”There it is!” Nicholas interrupted him, pointing to the bag that was making their way toward them. Klaus’s eyebrows lifted, and he breathed, “Oh.”

Nicholas pulled the suitcase from the conveyor and handed it to Klaus, who took it gratefully. “Wow, thanks.” he said, blushing. 

Suddenly, Klaus realized that Nicholas’s eyes were the size of saucers, staring down at the logo on his suitcase. He gasped, “That’s the Umbrella Academy logo!”

Klaus looked down. “Oh yeah,” he groaned. “Forgot about that. Pretty stupid and boring if you ask me. Had a much better suitcase at home. My other name is Seance, by the way.” Nicholas’s jaw dropped.

Klaus heard someone calling his name nearby, and turned to see both Diego and Ben ushering him over now, and he broke away from Nicholas regretfully. “Oh, well, that’s me.” he said. “It was nice meeting you Nicholas! Hope to see you at the opening!”

He strode away giddily, leaving Nicholas gaping.

-

“Who was that cute guy?” was the first thing Allison said to him when she saw him. They were sitting outside the airport in a limo as someone loaded their things into the back, ignoring the paparazzi snapping pictures of them outside the car as they talked. Diego and Luther were not ignoring them so much, clamouring over a sinking and embarrassed Ben to smile and wave out the window, trying to block each other from view of the cameras. They cared less about the spotlight and more about the competition. Five watched them, rolling his eyes. Ben sunk lower in his seat.

Klaus’s eyes widened, and he leaned in close. “Ssh! Keep your voice down!” he whisper-shouted quietly, pressing a finger to his lips to indicate she should hush. She leaned in too, whispering now as she said “That’s not an answer.”

Klaus looked away sheepishly, a light rosy hue beginning to tint his cheeks. “Did you see him?” he asked.

Allison shook her head. “Ben told me. Said you were talking to some princely-looking blonde dog at baggage.”

“Well,” Klaus grinned. “The rumors are true.”

Allison’s face lit up in excitement. She put a hand to her mouth as she gasped, “No!”

Klaus nodded. “I ran into this cute British guy.” he explained. “Fan of the academy, I think. Cute accent, dreamy ocean-blue eyes. Said he was going to be at the opening!”

Allison squealed. Like, actually squealed, so loud Five twisted to look at her with an annoyed look. She ignored him.

“What?!” she exclaimed, not caring about volume now. “No way! That’s too perfect!”

“I know, right?” Klaus gushed, and the two buzzed in their seats, practically jumping up and down. “I can’t wait for you to meet him! He’s so hot!”

Reginald cleared his throat, and suddenly, Klaus and Allison were aware of his presence, lingering on the other side of the limo with Pogo. They quieted down.

“Bet he’s not even that cute.” Allison whispered in his ear as the limo drove away.

Klaus smirked. “Then you’re gonna be blown away, Alli.”

-

Klaus was buzzing with excitement all the way to the opening. He got all ready for it, actually giving care to how well he tied his tie, unlike usual, and how nice he kept his curly, often unkempt hair. He even put on some makeup, too, not even caring to join in as the siblings sneakily ordered desserts from the high-end room service the hotel provided. All the way to the eiffel tower, his mind was occupied on one thing and one thing only. He didn't even spare more than the occasional glance at the new, eccentric looking, spaceship esc. eiffel tower, though his siblings all gaped at it from the moment it was in view. Ben was talking to him the whole ride about the design, but it didn't register to Klaus. He was busy thinking. Thinking about Nicolas.

But Nicolas wasn't at the opening. At least, Klaus didn't see him there. He was with the VIP guests, and Klaus didn't spot him in the crowd. Though, to be fair, he didn't have a lot of time to look, because after cutting the ribbon, shaking a lot of important people's hands and taking a lot of photographs, Reginald ushered them into the car and back to the hotel.

Klaus drooped the whole way back, disappointed and sure he'd never see that charming boy with the british accent again.

-

"You're acting weird. Normally you'd be joining Diego in teasing Luther by now." Ben said to him when he was getting ready for the gala that evening. In the boys room, Diego and Luther were arguing from either side of the bathroom door about hogging it and Luther 'making his hair pretty', Five was doing his tie in the mirror on the door, and on the bed next to the window, Klaus was half-heartedly struggling with his own tie. Ben sat down next to him, tilting his head as if to invite Klaus to explain what was bothering him, and he did with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm just heartbroken. I met the love of my life here in Paris, just like in the books, and just like that-" Klaus waved his hand and went 'poof'. "-my dreams were crushed and my opportunity vanished."

Ben looked confused. He reached forward, grabbing Klaus's tie and loosening the strange knot Klaus had formed in it, beginning to tie it properly himself. "What do you mean? You met a girl here? When?"

"Not exactly." Klaus sighed. "But, this morning. At the airport."

Ben stuck his tongue out as he tightened the tie, like he sometimes did when he was concentrating. "Oh? Tell me about it." he offered gently. Klaus smiled.

"Well, he was a real dreamboat. Blonde. Blue-eyed. Kind of pale, but, alas, so am I." he chuckled. "Pretty little accent. Totally bi. And-surprisingly-he seemed real into me. That may have just been because he recognized the academy logo, but I can live with dating a fanboy."

Ben stopped. "Fan _boy_?"

Klaus grew quiet. He and Ben had never really talked about it, regardless of how much they talked, but Klaus never thought saying it so explicitly would make him so nervous. He looked down. "Yeah. A boy. A cute one."

Ben was quiet too, and still. Then after a moment, he finished adjusting Klaus's tie. He smiled a short little smile at him, shrugging. "Cool." he said. "Tell me more about him."

Klaus smiled, feeling a rush of relief wash over him. Of course Ben was understanding, and cool. He'd never tell Allison, but he was his favorite. "Well, he was wearing this adorable blue button up shirt, and-"

"Klaus!" Allison called suddenly. He twisted around, to where she was ushering him over. She was wearing a long, pretty velvet dress, and had her back stiffly positioned out of the doorway, hiding behind it. She seemed to be whisper-shouting, as if everyone in the room couldn't hear her. Luckily for her, no one really cared. Klaus hurried over.

"Yeeess?" he chimed. Allison gestured for him to follow her out of the boys room, and he did, shutting the door behind. She peeked over his shoulder one last time before turning around, revealing her unzipped dress. "Zip me up?" she asked.

"Of course!" Klaus said, grabbing her zipper and forcing it up the back of her dress. "Cute bra, by the way. Hope Luther likes it." he joked. Allison laughed, "Thanks." not caring to deny his assumption about her relationship status with their brother.

"What do you think?" she asked, spinning around and posing in the dress. Klaus nodded approvingly. "Luther's going to jizz in his pants when he sees you." he gushed.

Allison hit him. "Shush!" she gasped, looking around them to see if anyone had heard. Klaus giggled. "You're gross." she laughed back.

"Well, how do I look?" Klaus asked back, posing like she had, but more dramatically, mocking her.

She rolled her eyes. "Gorgeous." she said, genuinely. "I bet that guy from the airport will-wait, whatever happened to him anyway?"

Klaus shrugged, trying to look more unbothered than he felt. "Dunno. Didn't see him at the opening."

Allison cracked a half-smile. "Oh, sorry. Well, luckily, there's probably going to be plenty of dreamboats at the gala to woo, anyway. Don't worry about it."

Klaus smiled back. "Well, not if you're going in looking like that, girl! Total eye-candy. You're going to steal them all away!"

Allison blushed. "Can't help it." she grinned, posing again.

Five warped into the room suddenly. "You two look nice." he said simply, before heading for the door. "Spaceboy's hogging the bathroom. Gotta go somewhere else." he grumbled under his breath, slamming the door behind him. Allison and Klaus giggled.

Pogo emerged from the other door into the flat's living room and smiled. "You both look very charming. Are your siblings ready? There's a lot of traffic in the city today, and if we don't leave now, we're going to be late, and not fashionably I'm afraid. Would you get them, please?"

Allison nodded. Cracking the door open slightly ajar, she called, "Time to go!"

Silence.

Klaus pushed her out of the way a little. "Leave it to me." he said. "Hey guys!" he shouted into the crack in the door. "Last one to the car is Number Zero!"

The door swung open almost instantly. Diego rushed out, bolting for the door with his shoes in hand, Luther following behind, buttoning up his shirt. Seconds after, Ben swept a comb through his hair one last time and dropped it to the floor, following his brothers out in a hurry. Klaus laughed. Allison gasped, already taking off her heels.

"C'mon, Klaus!" she yelled, grabbing him by the arm and picking up her shoes as she began to run after them. "You don't want to be a rotten-egg Number Zero!" They rushed through the hotel halls, laughing and booking it for the elevator. 

Down the hall at the lift, Diego was cursing Luther loudly as it closed, much to the horror of a nearby french woman. He rushed toward the sign that said 'stairs' instead. Allison, Klaus and Ben decided to wait at the elevator, catching their breath.

Panting, Klaus turned to them and asked, "Wait, who's gonna tell Five?"

Allison actually snorted, and it was beautiful. "He'll figure it out."


	13. Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickly, she tossed in the Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt in, hoping her mother wouldn’t register it, and she didn’t. Feeling like she had just removed the guilt from herself, she shot her mom one last smile and rushed out of the laundry room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first essentially explicit chapter of the story, and involves Vanya. It's not essential, and can be skipped if you don't want to read that stuff. See the end of the chapter for a basic summary.

Vanya woke up in Diego’s shirt.

As she stirred, a feeling settled in her stomach. A feeling of both arousal and regret. She breathed in the air, thick with the scent of Diego and her own smell of pleasure and come.

Okay. Um.

She sat up, eyes widening as the memory hit her, waves of emotion crashing in with every reminder of what she had done the night before settling in her mind. She flushed bright pink, remembering the trance-like state she had been in after she had put the shirt on, then slowly stripped herself of her pants and underwear beneath her covers.

Her memory floated back to then, shamelessly recalling how it had happened.

-

She had gone about it slowly, gently. Breathing in the scent of Diego through the shirt, feeling like he had his arms wrapped around her with it on, she gently snuck her hand down her stomach, then between her legs. Her eyes closed, and face red, she let all of her anxieties drift away, surroundings dissipating.

“Diego...” she breathed, unashamed to recognize that he was the one doing this to her. She had accepted her crush, hadn’t she? It didn’t matter to her now. She thought about the way Diego had made her feel the past weeks, playing his AC/DC all the time when she knew what he was doing.

She bit her lip as her hand slipped between her legs, inhaling sharply as her fingers slid between her lips. She discovered as she began to rub herself that she was already really, really wet. But with how good she had felt all night thinking about him, smelling him, and with her lower stomach fluttering, it came as no surprise. 

As her fingers brushed against her clit, she gasped, a little whimper escaping her. She fisted her other hand in the collar of Diego’s shirt, bringing it up to her face and sighing. She imagined him between her legs, and how his face would look and feel there. Her breath hitched as she pressed the tip of her finger inside her and imagined what it might be like if it was Diego’s hot, diamond hard member there instead. 

Pushing her finger in, she tried not to moan. Nobody would be able to hear her, she knew, besides maybe her mother, but she still stifled her noises nonetheless as she began to fuck herself in earnest.

“Mm...ah!” her pants came in short and breathy as her finger slid in and out of her. She changed the angle so that she was also rubbing against her clit and shivered at the feeling of tortured pleasure that it elicited. She moved another finger in, sighing in arousal as it began to stretch her. The wet, lewd sounds coming from beneath her blanket only added to the building moment.

Made-up images of how Diego’s dick would look and phantom sensations of how it would feel, combined with her memories of his shirtless chest and his handsome, dark eyes. Vanya whined as she internally replaced the knowledge of her own fingers moving in and out of her with the idea of Diego’s slick, solid cock fucking her instead. She brushed her prostate with her fingertips and almost screamed as her whole body trembled.

Her legs began to shake as she moved the third finger in, not caring anymore as sweet, pretty moans and choked whimpers began to fall from her lips loudly. Tension built in her stomach and the pressure she felt in her below began to build, so close to slipping over the edge. She was moving fast and needy now, fingers fucking her in and out and making her shiver over and over. Her fantasies flooded with only him.

Diego would be gentle with her as he opened her up. He’d be quiet, and sweet, and his voice would be low and husky, repressing his hunger and need as he touched her, held her, kind of like how it had been when they were dancing. She remembered how his hand felt on her back, how his eyes felt on her face. God, those deep, brown dreamy eyes, filled with focus and mystery. That’s how he’d look at her. He’d look up and down her body, tell her how gorgeous she was, touch and kiss her everywhere and press those wet lips flush against her skin. He’d run his hands down her body until he reached her cunt, then keep kissing her as he moved his dick inside. He’d take it slow, gently moving in until she could take all of it, even with how much it was, and then begin to move back, emptying her. Slowly, they’d begin to rock, but then Vanya would make her demands. She’d demand that he treat her less fragile, and go quicker, deeper, harder. “I can take it.” she’d say. He’d comply, and fuck her until she was shivering and giving in to her senses and couldn’t do anything but moan his name, loud and needy and telling him just how good it felt. 

“Diego!” she shouted, like in her mind, andcame all over her sheets with harsh spasms and moans that would’ve made Diego jizz in his pants at the sound. She gasped, breaths coming in short and heavy as she came down from the high. Her mind drifted away, the world going dark as she relaxed into her pillow.

\- 

Vanya reeled. That was the last thing she remembered. She lifted her blanket to find that she hadn’t cleaned up her thighs or sheets the night before. A light stickiness coated the area around her, and some was even on the oversized shirt. 

She breathed, “Oh, no.” 

\- 

“I really appreciate you helping me with laundry, Vanya.” her mother hummed, smiling at her with her perfect, red lips. She was loading her bedding as well as some clothes into the washing machine, Vanya helping her get the soap. 

She swallowed. “Oh, its n-nothing! T-They are my clothes a-after all.” she stammered nervously. She’d asked her mother to do an extra load of laundry for her after waking up that morning to her debauched scene and taking a long shower. 

Grace smiled even more, warmly. “You’re such a sweet girl.” She leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead, leaving a little lipstick there. Vanya blushed. 

Quickly, she tossed in the Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt in, hoping her mother wouldn’t register it, and she didn’t. Feeling like she had just removed the guilt from herself, and left behind a massive burden, she shot her mom one last smile and rushed out of the laundry room, walking lighter. 

\- 

When the shirt was clean, Vanya took the task of returning the shirt she had borrowed to Diego’s room herself. 

Cautiously, she entered the bedroom. After flicking on the light, she crossed over to the bed and placed the shirt back under. She tried to make the shirt look like it had before to the best of her ability, but recognised that Diego probably wouldn’t have even realised if it was a new color, let alone slightly jostled. 

After stepping back and making sure that even she wouldn’t recall a difference, she sighed, plopping down on his bed and settling there. She looked around, relaxed at the idea that Diego would never know if she decided to spend the rest of her weekend there, let alone a minute or two. So she lingered. Her eyes fixed on every poster for a while, then on each dent in the wall. Each was obviously caused by a knife, no doubt from practicing his trajectory manipulation. She fell back, staring at the ceiling, and picked out even more knife-carvings there than on the walls. She imagined how Diego might stare at it, late at night when he was deep in thought. Sometimes it might’ve been when he was listening to AC/DC. Others might’ve been when he was imagining leaving the academy, fed up with the abuse and cruelty. Maybe he would cry at three in the morning, like Vanya sometimes did. The thought of course sounded kind of ridiculous for Diego. Vanya had never seen him cry. Still, they all had their secrets. 

She looked over at the CD player. Sitting back up, she reached over and clicked play. With a whirr, the song started. Gorillaz new Demon Days album, she recognized instantly, began to play. 

A feeling settled over Vanya as she stared around the room, or perhaps, a revelation. She’d just recognised an attraction to him recently, but her focus on Diego had lasted a lot longer than that. She knew, she’d always known, deep in her heart, she had always looked at Diego differently. Payed attention. When Diego did things over and over, she made note of it, somewhere in the back of her mind. On the other hand, when he did something different, she felt different, in much more ways than minute, ignorable details. She knew all the lyrics to all of of his favorite songs, and could pick out which artist was playing from just a few seconds of a song, and she didn’t really know why. It burned her up inside whenever Luther or their father made him feel like ‘Number Two’, and she didn’t know why. And when Diego was up at night, she was too. She could hear the creaking of the floorboards, or the swinging or sharpening of knives, or identify the soft echo of a voice singing along to a song playing on his CD. She would mouth along too sometimes, and close her eyes and let it soothe her. And she didn’t know why. 

Well, actually, she thought with a sigh, now she did know. She knew quite well. 

She rolled over in his bed, staring into the eyes of Bruce Dickinson on a poster on the wall. She knew how much she’d felt for Diego, long before this. She wondered if he felt the same. 

God, she thought, this was going to hurt like a motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Vanya basically gets off while wearing Diego’s shirt, and then does some guilty laundry. Pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Escargots and Peppermint Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute," Allison stopped Klaus, mouth agape. "Is this him?"
> 
> Klaus blushed. "Nicholas, meet Allison, Allison, meet Nicholas."
> 
> -
> 
> The Hargreeves were happy that their father didn't make them wear their uniforms. It was nice sometimes to escape the whole superhero life for a night of partying and fun. Little do they know, the life of danger never escapes them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they are speaking to french people (not Nic or Sam), consider it translated into English for convenience. They are actually speaking french, but obviously I'm going to write in English.
> 
> Also, sorry about being a day late. My computer charger broke and I had to get it replaced. But I hope the chapter length makes up for it! Enjoy the nice, longer than usual part. :)
> 
> TW for the chapter: Guns, shooting, knives, minor blood and violence, etc. (Action scenes, ya know) Also, I have to warn the rushed writing. I really have to emphasize 'no beta we die like ben' here. Lol.

Reginald went over the rules of attending the gala four times on the ride over to the event. And Pogo was right, the traffic in Paris that night was excruciating, thanks no doubt to the grand opening of the Eiffel Tower not too far away from where the big party was being held. And had there not been, they might've been spared from their fathers lecture. As their father began to review some conversational french with them again, Klaus stared out into the street, to see that they weren't moving forward at all. The city, he was sure, looked nicer from a view, and not from the middle of a crowded road jammed with cars.

Five flicked him, snapping him out of his trance. "Hey, are you paying attention, Seance? You might need this information the most. I've seen your french grades."

"Je t'emmerde, Number Zero." he muttered back, making use of one of the only things he was really good at in linguistics-annunciation of his curse words.

Five huffed, growing hot. "Hey, for the last time, nobody told me about the race!"

"That sounds like a you problem."

The car began to move again, and Klaus's gaze returned to the window.

-

The flash of cameras alerted him that they had arrived before his father even did. A crowd of paparazzi flooded the entrance to the event, cameras in hand. The blinding light of one of them snapping a picture shook Klaus, making him jump out of his seat.

“Allison!” he gasped, and when he looked at her, she was already looking at him with big eyes. He hopped over to her seat. “The paparazzi! The red carpet! I forgot!” he whined. Nearby, in the corner of his eye, he caught a disappointed look from his father, the same old familiar glare he was used to seeing from him during class, or training, or missions, or sometimes when he was just existing. He didn't meet his gaze.

Allison was already patting his curls and brushing them out of his face, prettying him. Klaus waved his hands around, frantic and delicate. “Do I look okay?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Allison said. “Relax.” She studied him a moment. “But you know what would really make you look nice?”

Klaus blinked at her as she pulled out from her little handbag a stick of eyeliner.

“Allison, you’re a lifesaver.” he breathed out, relieved beyond measure for his sister.

Quickly, she applied the eyeliner, precise and careful, even with the distracting flash of cameras outside the tinted windows of the limo. When she was done, she grabbed his chin and held it, looking over her work. “You look pretty.” she said simply.

Klaus smiled, toothy and blushing. “Thanks. And you look-“

“I know.” Allison grinned, tucking the eyeliner away. The limo came to a halt. “Now let’s go out there and slay.”

-

Ben had to practically drag the pair off of the runway, even though the cameras were clearly eating them up. But when they entered the hall, they could hardly be upset about it.

Adorned wall to wall in gigantic pieces of art and tapestries, and flooded with the most high-class VIP’s they’d ever seen, the whole party was glamorous. Far away, they caught sight of a table of refreshments miles long. Gorgeous women in big hats and bows dipped wine out of expensive glasses, and waiters walked about the crowd of chatting French upperclassmen, holding plates of tiny food and cute little drinks. In the next room, no doubt the ball room, they heard a louder buzz of laughing and moving, and a full band playing music in three four time-a waltz.

Klaus and Allison looked at each other, eyes big and smiled wide.

After being announced as having arrived, the mandatory hand shaking hands and introducing themselves to the host and his friends, they moved in. But they found that people had lined up to see and thank them after hearing they had arrived. Many they recognized from the opening, others were new. They started by being stopped by this woman and her husband, who were the main engineers of the new Eiffel Tower. They thanked each other, talked about the monument, then moved on. Next, they met the mayor, then the British party coordinator, then one of their fathers friends, then a wealthy man with a twirly beard from Spain, and then practically every multi-millionaire from Europe before Klaus and Allison were finally free to find their way to the refreshments.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally." he sighed. "I didn't know I knew that much french." Klaus picked up one of the little foods from a plate on the table. "I've been eyeing these escargots for half an hour."

Allison lifted an eyebrow. "You can't possibly actually want to actually eat an escargot."

"Just for the sake of it." Klaus replied with a shrug.

"Don't try the escargots. They're totally gross." came a voice from behind him. Both turned, to see, much to Klaus's surprise, Nicholas standing there. "Hello, Klaus." he said with a little wave and a smile. Klaus marveled.

"Nicholas!" Klaus gasped. He was beaming. "You're here!"

Nicholas hummed. "Yes, I am."

"Wait a minute," Allison stopped Klaus, mouth agape. "Is this him?"

Klaus blushed. "Allison, meet Nicholas, Nicholas, meet Allison, The Rumor."

Nicholas took Allison's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Hargreeves."

"Pleasures all mine." she chuckled, sparing a glance of impressed delight at her brother. "But I do regret that I must leave you now. I promised someone a dance."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Rumor." Nicholas smiled. Allison blushed at his dreamy blue eyes. "Please," she said, leaving. "Call me Allison."

Nicholas turned back to Klaus. "Speaking of dancing," he said, setting down his drink on the table and extending his hand to Klaus. "Care to follow me to the ballroom?"

Klaus blushed.

"You know, if you're not occupied with the escargots."

Klaus looked thrilled, but confused. "But..."

"Do you not know how to waltz?" asked Nicholas.

Klaus shook his head. "No, it's not that-"

"My apologies. Then what's the matter?" he wondered aloud to him. Klaus looked down.

"We're both boys."

"I can be the partner, if you would prefer." Nicholas suggested. He began to draw his hand away. But Klaus took it, sure and ready.

He smiled at him, looking him in the eyes. "No, you take the lead. Let's go dance."

-

"Nice to meet you." Diego said for what seemed like the hundredth time, and it probably was at this point. His hand hurt from shaking, and his cheeks from smiling for an eternity. To his relief, his father took over the conversation like he'd done before, and the man turned his attention away. Diego let his shoulders fall with a sigh and his face relax. His arms crossed casually.

Luther nudged him from the side. "Hey," he whispered into his shoulder. "Stand up taller. Show some admiration. These people threw this event for _us_."

Diego twisted so their faces were close when he muttered back, "Surely all these people can't have thrown this party-"

"Whatever." Luther interrupted him. "You know what I mean. Have some respect for once in your life. Also, your pronunciations are sloppy. Put yourself together."

Diego glared as Luther moved away, innocently smiling at the man Reginald was talking to. Diego resisted the urge to shout, or throw a punch, or just flip him the good old fashioned bird.

"Brothers, am I right?" came a voice, and Diego turned. There he saw a girl with long blonde hair, big, gentle blue eyes and freckles staring back at him. She smiled, her thin lips warm and inviting. She tilted her head a little, as if waiting for a response. Diego just blinked at her. She giggled.

"My name is Samantha. You must be the Kraken." she said, extending her hand gracefully. After so many shaken hands over the last half hour, Diego almost shook it, then remembered his manners. Instead, he took it and leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. When he looked up, he was sure he didn't mistake the way her freckled cheeks grew rosier in hue.

"You, you know English?" he asked, and she nodded. 

In a way that made him notice her British accent a lot more, she said, "I'm from England. And for the record, your french pronunciations are fine. He doesn't know what he's talking about." She spared a glance at Luther, who was only an earshot away, but was either wholeheartedly invested in the riveting conversation their father was having about fine European wines, or was ignoring them. He couldn't decide which of the two sounded more characteristic of him.

"Well, thanks." Diego said with a smile. "Good to have someone here who speaks my language, in more ways than one."

Samantha laughed, "Tell me about it. I'm not very big on these type of things. Had to learn to waltz for it."

Diego scoffed, "Same here!"

She let out a big sigh of relief. "Hey...you wanna dance? Put those skills to use?" She pointed behind her to the ballroom where the music was playing from, from the other room.

He peeked at Luther and his father, still talking. He'd seen Allison and Klaus sneak off not five minutes ago. Why couldn't he?

"Okay, let's go." he said with a short smirk, taking her by the arm and disappearing into the crowd.

-

"Sorry for missing out on the grand opening." Nicolas apologized to Klaus. The pair were swaying together, Nicholas leading, doing a poor excuse for box-step somewhere on the dance floor as some classical music played overhead. Every once in a while, someone would notice them and stare, but they didn't care. They didn't even notice, too enveloped in each other's eyes and the rhythm of the song.

Klaus shrugged a little. "It's fine. Was pretty boring anyway."

Nicholas chuckled. "Well, I'm certain it probably was. But it can't have been worse than overseeing the party-planning for this place; Checking every waiter and waitresses bow tie. Every floral arrangement. Positioning every escargot. I ate one, by the way, and got sick. That's why I didn't attend the opening. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Wait, hold up, did you say party-planning?" Klaus asked, filled with wonder.

"Oh, right," Nicholas breathed out. "My uncle, who I'm sure you've already met, oversaw the party planning for this whole thing. I helped. This is their house, actually, and it was my aunt who threw and hosted this party for you."

Klaus's eyes shot open wide. "No way!"

"Yes." he giggled, blushing. "He sells paintings and stuff, and hosts them at galas in this house. My aunt thought it would be nice to throw a party dedicated to what you did for the city. Then again, I suggested the idea. I'm a big fan."

"No way!" Klaus repeated, blow away more an more by the second. He scoffed in his laugh. "You're kidding."

Nicolas shook his head. "I have your comic books at home."

Klaus rolled his head back that time, laughing with nowhere near an inside-voice. That got him looks. He still didn't care. When he stopped laughing, he noticed Nicholas was watching him a lot more intensely than before, eyes full and staring mystified and dreamily into his own. He clutched his hand a little tighter as they danced.

Klaus swallowed, blushing. "So, the escargots, huh? Pretty bad stuff. Probably would've made my breath stink anyway."

Nicholas laughed. "Tell me about it! My uncle tried one and said they're fine. My dad, too. They have no idea what they're talking about. I got all pale and looked dreadful. Probably still do."

Klaus giggled, but shook his head. "No way! You look really pretty."

He cursed his use of vocabulary. Still, Nicholas smiled wide at that.

"Thank you." he said. "You look really pretty too, Klaus."

"Thanks." he beamed, cheeks flushing scarlet. "So glad Pogo convinced him to let us wear formal attire instead of our uniforms. He was going to make us do the whole superhero look. Can you imagine?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a mask. "Still made us bring these, for whatever reason. As if the gala is going to be attacked and we need to go undercover."

"That is rather funny." Nic agreed. "But, and I apologize, will you please remind me who this 'Pogo' is?"

Klaus thought. "Oh, yeah. Dr. Pogo is the uh, short, hairy guy with my father. With the walking cane, glasses, crouch and no shoes."

"Oh, the monkey!" Nicholas gasped.

Klaus laughed into his shoulder. "Yeah, him."

Nicholas grew quiet. "Oh, I'm sorry. Pardon my outburst. I mean, the chimpanzee, of course. My greatest apologies."

"Pogo doesn't mind. He's been called practically every animal in the monkey family." Klaus said with a shrug, and Nicholas seemed to feel better.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't have to wear the mask." he said, to Klaus's amusement. "So I can looked into your eyes."

Klaus's face was burning now. He didn't know what to say, so he just giggled, nervous, flighty and flattered. Their faces were so close now. Then Nicolas spared a glance at the people around them, all gaping at the boys. He stopped dancing and broke away, and Klaus's heart sank a little.

"Would you like a tour of my Uncle's house, Klaus?" Nicholas asked with an extended hand. Klaus took it thankfully.

" _Would I_?"

-

It took Allison ages to pry Luther off of their father and Pogo, but eventually, she managed to grab him by the arm an escort him to the dance floor.

"Are you not sick of talking to all those old men about french monuments and academy escapades?" she asked him as they pushed through the crowd, the sound of a band playing a waltz growing louder. "I've been waiting forever. I even tried one of the gross escargots. Told Ben they were delicious."

Luther looked genuinely distraught. "Well, I don't particularly enjoy it, especially when they're talking a million words a minute and I can't keep up. But-it doesn't matter. We all left Dad there to greet everybody. We should be there. But we all marooned him with a myriad of french gossipers and old, pompous rich people."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Oh, then he'll fit right in." she remarked plainly. The two stopped outside the clearing in the ballroom, where a bunch of pairs were circling the floor, dancing the waltz. She turned her whole body and attention to him. "Stop kissing Dad's butt for one evening, and start focusing on more important things than being Number One."

"Like what?" Luther asked, seeming genuinely curious.

Allison smiled, tucking a hair behind her ear shyly. "Like me."

"Oh," Luther breathed out. "Well, I think I can't re-prioritize some things if that's the case."

"Oh, good. Then-" she put on a British accent. "Would you care for this dance, Luther Hargreeves?"

Allison's mind flashed back to a memory of hers in which she had asked Luther to dance, just like this, in the attic one night after they had set up a fort and shared gifts. Their father had caught them, scolded them harshly, and sent them back to their rooms. Allison and Luther had never returned to that attic. Come to think of it, the drinks and fort were probably still there.

But there was no Reginald to scold them here. No cruel father to limit when they could have fun, or dance, or be together. They were free to do whatever they pleased.

Luther took her hand, a feeling of uncertainty, but overwhelming thrill coursing through the both of them. 

"Yes, yes I would, Allison Hargreeves." Luther said, and with that charming smile and a hand on her back, they were moving into the circle, joining in the dance.

-

"Are you sure you're allowed up here?" Diego asked Samantha as she opened the door to the balcony to him. He crept through cautiously, peering around as if some form of security was about to jump out at him.

She laughed, "I'm sure. For the last time, Kraken, this is my uncle's house."

"I know, but still-" he breathed out, relaxing as he looked over the view from the balcony. "This feels too good to be true. I mean, look down here, Samantha. Just wow." He sighed, admiring the view that overlooked the garden in awe.

"Bleh." she grimaced. "Don't call me Samantha. Only the snooty rich folk my uncle sells to, and my stuck-up brother fawns over call me Samantha. Please, call me Sam."

Diego smiled at her. "Okay, Sam. Well, the view is breathtaking."

"If you're going to make some cheesy compliment about how _I'm_ the breathtaking view, please, save your breath." she chuckled. Diego blushed, feeling seen. "You wouldn't be the first guy to try that rubbish cause they want me for my money."

"Hey," Diego scoffed, pretending to be more offended than he was, "that is not why I asked you to be alone. I'm rich too, you know. Dad's a billionaire."

Sam hummed, teasing, "Sure, but you're American rich. It's different. I'm European. I have higher rank."

"Hey, don't flaunt your accent at me!" Diego shot back. "This party is for me. I should be looking down on you."

"Well my family threw it for you. We invited you. This is my house. Plus, your whole bunch is still freaky. You don't have to breathe. You throw knives and catch bad guys. Don't even get me started on your siblings. And was that a chimpanzee with you?" Samantha crossed her arms, feeling satisfied with her reply.

Diego burst out laughing. "Touche, Sam."

"So, why did you ask me to find a place alone, anyway?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

Diego thought, unsure.

"Why did you ask me up here, Kraken?" Sam repeated, and Diego shook his thoughts away.

He shrugged, making up an excuse. "Got the vibe that fancy parties weren't your scene any more than they are mine. Seems I was right."

"Hm. Well, maybe I like snooty laughter and escargots and box-steps. You don't know me." she said and held her chin up, leaning over the balcony, looking casual and unphased. The breeze tussled her long blonde hair around, and she reached up and brushed some strands out of her face. The dim light of the city illuminated in her big eyes.

Diego leaned in. "You seem to know a lot about me though, Miss Samantha. Hardly anyone even knows about my second power."

Samantha turned to him and blushed, her big eyes looking right at him again. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. My brothers a giant fanboy of yours. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on your brother, too. I got it from him."

Diego smirked. "So you're not into me at all?" he asked quietly, leaning in. Samantha grew quiet, breath shallow.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

And after a moment, she kissed him.

-

Ben was gagging at the taste of an escargot and internally cursing Allison when Five showed up, blinking to his side in a flash of light.

"Gah!" he jumped, mouth still full. "Five!"

Five simply held out an empty glass to his chin, nodding, and Ben gratefully spit the food into it. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he coughed a little, sighing, "Thanks. But you startled me. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. Not like Vanya."

"Really? Cause these french bastards can't get enough of it. I did it once, without thinking, and now all of these old farts want to watch me do it over and over, like some kind of party trick." Five groaned, and grabbed a glass from one of the passing waiters trays and took a long sip. 

"Hey, is that alcohol?" 

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, it can't be worse than the reaction Pogo's getting right now. Poor guy. I guess people here aren't accustomed to walking, talking chimpanzees like us." Ben chuckled. Five glanced over his shoulder to where Pogo stood next to The Monocle. Everyone nearby stared, all backing up a little. Five shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He sighed, sipping his drink again. "Wish Vanya was here with us. Not just cause she's the only one used to my jumping, or even cause the others all totally ditched us."

Ben agreed, setting the glass with the spit up escargot on the tray of a passing waiter guiltily.

"That violinist in the ballroom has nothing on her." he muttered into his glass.

"Hey, Five?"

"Hm?"

Five followed Ben's gaze, which was fixed on something past them, across the table of food. It stood out immediately. A man, tall, husky, and dressed in a shabby black suit, glanced around the room shiftily. Then, suspiciously, he sunk into the shadow of a dimly lit, open doorway across the room. Five set down his drink.

"That seem weird?" Ben whispered to him, leaning over. In response, Five blinked, just barely, over to the door frame across the room and began to creep up on the man. Ben sighed, following his brother hurriedly. He wished he could do that, sometimes, and maybe their father would invent some way to one day, but for now he was stuck using his legs.

-

Luther wasn't looking Allison in the eyes as they danced. That was a big red flag.

His eyes were dancing to the sides of her, never quite meeting her steady gaze. He nervously glanced around at the people watching them dance, worried and sheepish as he tried to study each face they passed. The other dancers seemed to be sending him on a tailspin. 

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, and his head snapped around, eyes finally meeting hers. He looked panicked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." he chuckled nervously, clearly lying.

Allison sighed, "Seriously, what's on your mind?"

Luther chewed his lip, looking away again. She waited patiently until he finally explained, "Well, Dad taught us how to dance and went over those rules and manners in the car because he wanted us boys to be the ones asking the girls at this party to dance, so we can be gentleman and dance with important strangers, and impress these people at this party. So far, we have done _none_ of that. Don't even get me started on Klaus dancing with that boy-"

"You need to relax." Allison interrupted him. Her voice was soft and mild, but Luther's mouth snapped shut, obeying. 

"Do you really care that much about what Dad thinks?" Allison asked, looking up at him curiously. Luther's eyebrows creased. She sighed. "You always worry what he'll say."

Luther didn’t answer, simply glancing off to the side anxiously.

"Then let's go dance somewhere a little slower. A little more private. A little quieter." she urged, and he seemed to like that idea.

He smiled, relaxing a little. "Lead the way."

Allison didn't quite know where she was going, but she followed her instincts as she guided Luther off to the very edge of the ballroom. Here, people chatted in small groups, distances away from each other in the dim light by the large windows. The music was fainter, and the lights less bright, but to Allison, it was perfect. She took Luther's hand, moving it to her back and took his shoulder. They began to dance again.

"Is this better?" she asked with a little smile, and Luther nodded, a blush creeping across his face. Far away, the band ended their song and began a new one. This new song was slower, more enchanting and more romantic. Luther blushed harder.

She hummed, "It's nice to finally get you alone. No academy. No monocles. No monkeys. No missions. Just us. Alone."

"Alone." he repeated. "You know, I could kind of tell what you were saying on the plane."

Allison looked surprised. "What? Then why were you avoiding my suggestions? Do you not want to hang out with me?" Her grip on Luther's shoulder loosened, withdrawn.

Luther shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! It's not that. It's just, I didn't think that I was ready to face it. This." His voice grew quiet. "Us."

Allison looked away. "Oh."

"But I am. I am ready," he finished, and their eyes met again intimately.

Allison's face grew serious. "Luther," she said lovingly. "I think it goes without saying that I really, really like you."

Luther blushed like a virgin. "Me too, Allison."

"Then are you really ready for us?" she asked, quiet and unsure.

He paused.

"Of course."

She smiled, saying "Good." before reaching up and kissing him, tilting her head and pressing their lips together in a sure, passionate kiss. Allison could feel the sparks flying. It felt so right. Luther closed his eyes and kissed deeper, not caring for a moment who was looking, although nobody was anyway. Nobody cared to stare at the pair as they shared that small kiss. It was just them there in that moment. Then Luther quickly pulled away.

Allison was staring at him mystified. She looked euphoric, grinning warmly and lovingly up at him. Luther looked just as pleased, for just a moment, before his face changed. His smile dissipated, his eyes widened a little, and he bore a look of concern now.

"Uh, are y-you thirsty? I'm suddenly really thirsty. You want a drink?" Luther stammered, breaking away and quickly backing up into the crowd. "I'll go get us drinks." he said, rushing off, leaving Allison alone, wondering and sad.

-

"Spacehead!" someone called to him as he reached the table.

Luther turned to the man who had spoken. "Actually, it's 'Spaceboy'." he corrected.

"Oh, sorry." the man chuckled sheepishly as he walked up. "Hey, I've got a son who's a big, big fan. Would be so kind as to come say hello, maybe take a picture or two?"

Luther set the drinks down. He could return to Allison in a moment. He always had time for fans. 

"Sure." he said with a smile.

-

Ben woke drowsily, registering what he was hearing before he could see anything or even before he started to open his eyes. Not that there was much to see anyway, considering he was in the pitch blackness. His arms and legs felt weak and numb, along with the rest of him. His mind reeled, trying to recall the last thing he could remember.

_The man._

Suddenly, a voice sounded from nearby, a door swinging open with it.

"Hey, I caught another one of those umbrella freaks. Took him out just now. Took two tranquilizers. The kid puts up a fight." a man said, and the sound of something dragging followed, before a large thump on the ground near him. "Makes sense." came another voice. "The kid has super strength. Can lift a truck. Could throw any of us out a window. Good thing we got him when we did. What do they call him? Moonboy? Spacehead?"

_Luther._

The other man sighed. "His name, on the other hand, does _not_ make any sense." A third voice, a woman, most likely, laughed from the corner. The room suddenly felt a lot bigger.

The door swung open again, from the sounds of it, and a fourth, deeper voice spoke. "Hey, you two, the boss says it's time."

"But we only managed to get three of them!" one man protested. The woman agreed. "What will we do if the supers intervene?"

"Doesn't matter. Too late. Time's running out. We gotta go _now_." the third man ordered, and the others groaned before four pairs of footsteps left the dark, dusty room hurriedly, the door swinging closed with it.

_Uh oh. This was bad. Really bad._

-

"That there is the guest restroom, this is the first guest suite, this is an original painting by Gerda Wegener my uncle bought, this is the piano room, a painting my aunt commissioned, my uncles study..." Nicholas's tour was seemingly endless. The boys had only seen half of the second floor, and still Klaus's legs were already tired. In railings along the side of the wide hall, the two could overlook the party, which was still alive and buzzing, but the noises of the band and the chatter were drowned out up where they were, a mere distant hum.

When Nicholas stopped talking for a second, Klaus interrupted him. "Hey, Nicholas, I really appreciate the tour. Especially the part where you took me through those secret passages. Really neat. But...your uncle's house is really big, and I think we'd both like to cut to the chase. Do you think we could go check out your room?" Nicholas laughed a little.

"Oh, well, I'm just staying in here for the week. But my suites upstairs. I'd love to take you up there!" he hummed, smiling at Klaus invitingly.

Klaus sighed. As thrilled as he was to have met someone so perfect, and under such perfect conditions, something tugged at the back of his mind. "One sec." he said, and leaned against the railing to overlook the party. Nicholas joined him.

"Do you see my sister, Allison, anywhere? You know, the Rumor?" he asked, scanning the crowd. Nicholas's eyes swept the downstairs level. He shook his head. "She must be in the ballroom."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Probably with some cute guy. _Hopefully_ with some cute guy." Klaus agreed, but he continued to glaze across the crowd, eyes dancing from left to right. "Come to think of it," he said, sitting up straight. "I can't see any of my siblings. Do you see any super powered teenagers running or teleporting around?"

Nicholas studied the room of people. "No."

None of the Hargreeves, save for his father and Pogo in the dead center of the hall, were anywhere to be found. No Ben or Diego scarfing down french pastries and hitting up girls at the refreshment table, no Allison and Luther standing too close to be normal in a corner somewhere, inches from kissing, nor a nonchalant Five blinking around from one side of the room to the other, just cause he could. It was all very unlikely that that Klaus couldn't pick out at least one of them standing out from the crowd.

Sure, they could all be putting that waltzing practice to use in the ballroom somewhere, Klaus thought. But if they weren't, his worries and suspicions were not in vain.

"Hey, do you see that?" Nicholas asked, and Klaus turned his attention to him. He was pointing down to the other side of the room, where a fleet, maybe a dozen, men and women dressed in shabby, black suits emerged from a dark doorway. Tucked into each of their suits, some standing out more than others, were red and white striped scarves. They all spread out across the crowd, all heading toward someone important each, all with their hands positioned at their sides. Not a single person turned their attention to any one of them. Not a single person noticed.

Besides Klaus and Nicholas.

Klaus really hoped that his siblings were all just dancing the night away in the other room, and there was some memo about peppermint scarves and black suits that he had missed, and that all of these things weren't adding up.

Then a woman screamed.

-

This was wrong. This was really, really, wrong. 

Diego didn't mean to accept the kiss. Everything in his mind had been telling him it was going to happen. With how flirty and intense he was being? And with how this clearly very attractive girl his age was looking at him? He was surprised Sam had waited that long to do it. It seemed obvious. It felt evident.

But it didn't feel natural. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel right when he closed him eyes, and tilted his head to meet hers. It didn't feel right when she smiled against his lips. He didn't mean to lean into it, or to kiss a little deeper as she moved her face in. He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have been in that situation.

Right as they lips connected, Diego's mind began to explode, and not in a good way. His body tensed, heart beginning to race, and his whole being was enveloped in a strange sense of guilt and shame. This felt perverse. He'd kissed girls before. Why was this one different? Why was this time different? This girl was pretty cute, rich, interested, and she had kissed him first. 

Unintentionally, he thought of Vanya and his heart skipped a beat.

Diego broke away, pushing her back harshly with both hands. He turned away, feeling a strange sense of discomfort in his heart that it wasn't Vanya he had been kissing. Sam made a noise of surprise and disgust at being shoved away, and scoffed at Diego's turned back.

"What was that?" she asked loudly, annoyed.

Diego sighed and shook his head. "That shouldn't have happened."

"What?" She seemed hurt and confused. "What do you mean?"

Under his breath, Diego repeated, "That should not have happened."

She spun him around to face her, that contorted expression of puzzlement and hurt on her face. Her eyebrows creased and her arms folded as she asked, "What do you mean? You clearly wanted me to kiss you. You've been flirting with me all night and asked to be alone. Why are you upset now?"

"I know, I know I was flirting, and I'm sorry. I just-" Diego trailed off without much of an explanation, eyes trailing down.

Samantha sighed, turning back to the view of the city. "You're weird, Diego Hargreeves. You know, you can't just lead a girl on and then get mad when it's her who makes the first-"

She was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream.

"Auntie?" she muttered, and they both looked into each others big eyes, widening with realization.

Diego pulled out from his pocket a mask and a knife, and rushed inside with Sam.

-

"Alright, nobody move, or we'll shoot everybody in here!" boomed the largest of the men as he gripped the throat of an older woman. She screamed, loud and dreadful, and got everyone's attention. The man continued, pointing his gun around at everybody in close proximity even as they backed away, "Your security has all been taken out and replaced with members of The Peppermint Scarves!" He un-tucked his red and white striped scarf.

Then, a woman across the room un-tucked hers, and dragged out the lifeless bodies of Ben, Five and Luther. She continued, "And your little super-kids have been eliminated as well."

One by one, almost a dozen party-goers gasped, shouted or shrieked as a member of The Peppermint Scarves seized them from behind and held a gun to their temple, then un-tucked their signature striped scarves. Among the captured, the host of the party, the mayor, Reginald Hargreeves and Allison were all chosen. With Allison, the large man holding her clasped a hand around her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

Suddenly, one of the men kicked the leg of their captor out and broke away, but only momentarily. Just as they freed themselves from their grip, the woman who had been holding him pointed the gun down at his knee and fired. The man emitted a painful cry, and the nearby party goers shrieked as a spatter of blood splashed them from his knee. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain. The woman, unphased by her act, cocked the gun again and pointed it to his head. "Next one goes to your head, sir. Don't move."

The man holding Reginald spoke next. Across the now hushed and still crowd, he shouted, "Empty all of your wallets, pockets and purses into these bags quickly! Take off all of your jewelry, watches and accessories." He held up a sack, one that each of the Peppermint Scarves held up, too. "And no funny business! If we suspect that any of you have called anyone or kept anything, you will be shot too."

He pointed his gun down at a queasy looking man shakily holding a glass of wine and an escargot. "You first, come on."

Slowly, the man began to comply, removing his big, shiny gold watch first, then dropping his wallet in with it into the sack. The Peppermint Scarf pointing his gun at the woman next to him, and she started to remove her pearly necklace and bracelets, as she began to cry.

"Oh, shut up, ya old bag! Now come, on quicker!" he shouted as he moved onto the next woman, then the next.

-

"Oh, no." Nicholas breathed as he and Klaus crouched by the railing, watching the scene unfold below. He took Klaus's hand out of instinct, his trembling hand tightly wound in his grip. Klaus thought nothing of it.

"This is bad." Klaus muttered, frozen in shock and fear. 

Suddenly, they both jumped at the sound of two stomping feet growing rapidly near. Klaus moved to shield Nicholas from the direction it was coming from, then almost screamed as they jumped out from around a corner. It was Diego!

"Diego?!" he whisper-shouted, relief flooding through him as Diego registered Klaus as well. 

"Klaus?" he called out loudly, and both he and Nicholas shushed him emphatically. 

"Get down! And be quiet!" he hushed him quietly and breathy, gesturing for him to get lower. Diego's and Sam's eyes widened, and they both did.

"Samantha?" Nicholas breathed, and Sam looked at him and groaned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Getting intimate with a member of The Umbrella Academy. Same as you, I see." she said softly, rolling her eyes and crouching down to their level with Diego. Nicholas blushed and narrowed his eyes at her. Klaus flashed Diego a look, Vanya running through his mind, but decided it was a matter for later. So was Nicholas and Samantha knowing each other, though Klaus could probably guess.

"What's going on?" Diego asked him, eyes on the floor below. He scanned the crowd, eyes going big with realization as he took in the hostage situation below and put it all together. "Bad guys?" he asked simply, and Klaus nodded, repeating, "Bad guys."

He took a deep breath. "Alright. We need to move quickly. Where are the others?" he asked, looking between the boys.

Klaus looked annoyed. "Use your eyes, smart one."

Diego looked back down at the party, and his caught on the lifeless bodies of their brothers. "Oh, I see. Are they-" he began to ask, then stopped. Something caught in his throat, and he stared with a concerned look on his face. Klaus swallowed, eyes glassy with emotion. "I don't know." he answered.

"Well, then, it looks like The Rumor is occupied too, so what do we do?" Sam asked, eyes fixed on the man holding her uncle, and the woman holding her father hostage. With fear, she realized that his knee was bleeding.

Diego turned. " _We_?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, honey, let's leave it to the professionals, okay? Better Klaus and I intervene." he explained condescendingly. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, mister professional, you're the super hero. What's the plan?" She inclined her head, expectant and waiting. Diego looked back down, no reply ready.

Klaus looked down determinedly. "I have a plan."

"What? No, Klaus. I'm Two. You're Four." said Diego, and the twins looked confused. 

"Diego, please." Klaus whispered, a mix of fear an uncertainty and yearning in his eyes. He squeezed Nic's hand tighter unintentionally. Diego stared.

"Fine. What's the plan?"

-

Klaus, now with intimate knowledge of the residence, led Diego, Sam, and a very nervous Nicholas down through one of the secret passages. The passage would lead them out into the hall, right next to the table of food. They'd be able to slip in, under the table, Klaus explained, and get even closer, as Klaus explained to the three as he headed down the small set of winding stairs quickly and quietly. He outlined how many there were, and assigned Diego and him each certain men to take down after he played as the distraction. He instructed Sam to call the police and an ambulance for her father, and Nicholas to be look out. Then he posited solutions for if things went south.

God, he sounded like Luther. Klaus was quite grateful he wasn't the leader. He hated it.

When they reached the doorway, Klaus looked at Diego. "We've got to go now. They're almost done collecting. Are you ready?"

Diego nodded, and slipped out, knife in hand as he quickly ducked under the cloth of the table. Klaus was about to leave too, before he felt somebody grab his arm.

"Wait!" Nicholas said. "Klaus!"

Klaus turned, worry on his face as he quietly asked, "What?"

"I need to tell you something." he whispered, voice trembling. His eyes were blown open wide. "The reason I'm such a big fan is because you, you saved my life before!"

Klaus stopped, interested.

Nicholas continued. "On your very first mission, the day you saved the city of Paris, that day with the Eiffel Tower-" Klaus nodded, following him- "the ground was shaking and the tower was too, and I was up there with my family. I thought we were going to die. Then you swooped in, you and your siblings, and you helped take my family safely to the ground and out of harms way. You've been my hero for years, Klaus."

"It's true." Samantha chimed in, the phone at her ear ringing. "I was there. I'm his sister. His twin sister."

Klaus put the connection together at once. It made sense, really.

"If-if you don't make it, I just wanted to tell you that I owe you my life." Nicholas said desperately, his grip on Klaus's arm tight and shaking. Klaus, not knowing what to do, simply drew him into a warm hug.

"It's okay, Nic. You don't owe me anything." he said into his shoulder, then pulled away. He put on his mask and brushed back his hair. As he slipped out the door, he said, "And I'm _going_ to make it. We all are. We're 'professionals', aren't we?"

-

"Hey, m'am, that's not everything!" one of the Peppermint Scarves shouted at a young girl who had just dumped her purse, shoes and bracelets into his sack. She shook vigorously, staring up at him. She tried not to glance at his gun, which he turned and pointed at her. He directed it right at her neck, where a diamond necklace hung, glittering and beautiful. "Hand it over." he ordered gruffly.

"But, please! Sir, it's a family heirloom! It was my great, great, grandmothers!" she begged, clutching the necklace tight in her hands. The man cocked his gun. 

"Yeah? Well you're about to go meet your great, great grandma soon if you don't put it in the bag right n-"

"Excuse me, sir!" shouted a voice from behind him, loud enough to make him stop and turn. When he did, he looked down to see Klaus standing there, smiling and casual as he addressed him, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"What did you say?" the man asked, confused. He pointed the gun away from the girl, and turned it instead on Klaus, who didn't bat an eye.

"I'm sorry, pardon me, sir, but I just wanted to say-" Klaus stepped forward, taking his hands out and waving them about nonchalantly. "-those scarves you guys are wearing are simply to _die_ for."

The man made a face, confused. "I beg your pardon, little boy?"

"Your scarf! It's so cute. So festive. Where _did_ you get it from?" Klaus put a hand on his hip, smiling still and his eye contact unwavering. Around him, the crowd was silent, confused and afraid. Reginald looked dumbfounded, and simply drowning in disappointment at the prospect that this was their last hope.

"I don't know what this is, but you better step back right now, or I'll shoot." he threatened harshly, his deep voice thundering. Klaus didn't step back.

"And can I say, that suit is _so_ rugged. Love the grungy, tattered look you're serving. _So_ in right now." he complimented again. The man's eyebrows creased, and he straightened his arm to point the gun right at Klaus's head, about to shoot.

Then a little sound, the sharp twing of a knife sounded from nearby, and a knife swooshed through the air, curling from underneath the table. It flew through the air and then toward the large man holding Allison hostage, slicing him all the way down his exposed arm. He cried, releasing her from his grip and covering where blood already started to drip down. Allison dropped to the ground, having been held so tight, then stood, smiling. Then it all began.

Klaus attacked first, using the distraction of the man's cry to move forward and disarm the man in a matter of seconds. He swept his leg, kicked him in the groin and sent him to the ground, releasing Nicholas's uncle, who dashed away. Klaus picked up the gun and turned in on him.

Then Allison spoke. "I heard a rumor," she began, and all four of the Peppermint Scarves nearby went still, eyes going white. "That all of you dropped your guns and let your hostages go." The Scarves did, all releasing their respective victims and dropping their guns to the floor. Even as their eyes returned to normal, all of them looked lifeless and limp, a common symptom of Allison's rumors.

Next, Diego flew out from beneath the table, dashing for one of the Peppermint Scarves still holding their guns and tackling from behind. The mayor he held hostage ducked out of the way, while the man and his gun were sent tumbling to the ground. Diego twisted around and placed his foot on his thick neck and kicked the gun away.

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to connect with his spiritual side. He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes, to see faint, opaque figures all now flooding the room; Ghosts. He spotted a couple that were watching some Peppermint Scarves nearby, and focused on them, trying to channel their energy. He knew if he tried hard enough, tuned in enough, he could channel their physical form enough that they might all be able to simultaneously intervene.

One of the men lunged for Allison, and she dodged it. She leaned in and said "I heard a rumor that you gave up on the life of crime." and he went still on the floor. Allison smirked and turned to the next woman charging at her, beginning the phrase again, "I heard a rumor-"

Not too far away, Klaus closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, willing the ghosts to manifest.

Meanwhile, Diego was wrestling with the man he had tackled, who was fighting back fervently. Diego managed to get on top and twist his arm. A loud snap could be heard, and the man screamed. Diego then got up and kicked him before heading for the next one, the woman who had dragged out his brothers bodies.

Klaus balled his hands up into fists, feeling that familiar tremble and coldness as two of the ghosts came to life. One, an old man with a long, dirty white beard in a pirate hat, who shoved one of the Peppermint Scarves and his hostage apart. The man tried to shoot at the ghost, then shrieked as he didn't flinch, instead contorting his ghostly figure into a deadly, sickening misshapen form. The other ghost, Klaus was surprised to see, was Gerda Wegener, who he turned and discovered was already enthusiastically beating up one of the Peppermint Scarves, the one who previously captured their father, pummeling him to the ground.

By now, most of the Peppermint Scarves had accepted defeat, or were limply lain on the ground and had lost consciousness. Allison had rumored a few to punch themselves as hard as they could, and Diego looked to be breaking another woman's arm. Allison was now checking on Luther, shaking him and checking for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized that he was still alive. She checked Ben next, then Five.

Klaus hurried over to the woman that was holding Nicholas's father, and twisted his shoulder so that he was sent to the floor with a loud, hard, thump. He hit his head, and the impact seemed to knock him out instantly. As the crowd began to applaud and cheer, happily celebrating the take down of each of the bad guys, Klaus got on one of the tables and scanned around. He counted each of the Peppermint Scarves, then froze when he only reached eleven. He spun, searching, then gasped when he caught the twelfth. Klaus noticed through a window in the crowd, he was running for one of the servants entrances, going seemingly unnoticed like before.

"Diego!" he shouted, and pointed to him. Diego followed his finger, then nodded, understand. He pulled out one of his knives and flung it at him, nailing him to the wall by his coat.

The crowd erupted, cheering and crying in mercy, gratefully applauding and chanting at the three kids. Klaus, from on top of the table, smiled down at the party of people all looking up at him and slamming their hands together. His eyes swept over the crowd, then stopped when he saw his father.

He was looking at him proudly, a look Klaus wasn't used to seeing. He smiled back at him, heart glowing.

-

"I don't know how else to thank you." Nicholas said. An endless amount of offers to the Hargreeves family had been made by the rich VIP's at the party, most likely to show off their wealth, but they were all lovely offerings and invitations. Nicholas had thanked Klaus verbally a couple dozen times alone.

All the other siblings and Pogo had hopped into the limo. Their father was nearby, talking to a host of important french reporters who had gotten wind of the story and rushed over to crowd the red carpet along with the paparazzi. Their father stole away most of their attention, but Klaus could still detect the distant flashes of cameras that were pointed toward him and Nich, and a few men and women holding microphones and cameras barked his name, along with some other questions. Klaus was much too tired to understand their french, though.

"For the last time, it's my job. I didn't even do anything. Diego and Allison took out way more guys than me." Klaus laughed shyly, tucking one of his curls behind his ear. 

Nicholas was looking deeply into his eyes. "Are you kidding? You took down like, six of them or something!"

Klaus shrugged. "Actually, I think that old french pirate and Gerda Wegener did more than me."

"You don't have to be modest. You risked your life. You were so brave. You're a hero." Nicholas said, extremely seriously and genuinely. 

Klaus blushed. "Thanks." he hummed quietly.

Nicholas bit his lip. "You're _my_ hero. _Again_. Thank you for being there."

Klaus was staring deeply into his eyes, too entranced to speak as their faces moved closer. Then a flash of insecurity struck him as a camera flashed nearby, and he glanced around at the paparazzi. Nicholas shot them a look, too, and understanding that this wasn't the right venue for what he truly wanted to do, leaned over and kissed Klaus on the cheek instead, too quick for the cameras to catch.

Klaus's face lit up, as well as flushed a hue of scarlet. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Nicholas smiled at him, turning and leaving in a hurry, sure he had said what he truly wanted to say to Klaus without words. Klaus stomach fluttered as he opened the limo door and slipped in, mind in a love-crazed daze. 

-

"Hey," Ben whispered to Five, leaning over to him in the seat of the limo. "I've got a question."

"No, I don't remember a thing, and I'm still not sure that there's any way those three could have somehow saved the entire party of people, but you can tell me about it later." Five grumbled, still clearly exhausted and numb from having been tranquilized twice. His body slumped against the window of the car, eyes drooping.

"No, not that. I'm still foggy on the details myself, actually. I just wanted to make a bet." Ben said, happy and small. Five cocked an eyebrow in intrigue and looked at him, but otherwise didn't muscle.

Ben gestured around to each of their siblings. Five followed his motion, tracking Klaus, Allison, Luther, then Diego. "Yes?" he asked with a sigh.

"How many of them do you think were kissed tonight?" he whispered. Five rolled his eyes.

"Easy. All of them." he answered simply.

"Willing to bet Five bucks on it?" he asked, and Five paused, then nodded gently.

Ben grinned. "Okay, Number Zero. You're on."

Five glared, his eyes too tired to have any real malice.

-

In the elevator back up to their room, Luther leaned into Allison's shoulder and whispered, "You know, for the record, your breath smelled like escargots."

Allison grinned cheekily, elbowing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any part of the show and comic combining I did in this fic, the new original characters or anyone's powers details were unclear, please feel free to comment and ask!


End file.
